


Guarding the Heart

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avocados at Law, But a Good Bro, Cats, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/M, Falling In Love, Foggy is a cinnamon roll, Friendship/Love, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hugs, I CAN'T WRITE SMUT FOR SHIT, I Don't Even Know, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marvel Universe, Matt takes zero shit, Minor Character Death, Mutant Tony Stark, Mutants are amazing, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), POV Tony Stark, Please Don't Hate Me, Siblings, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark is an ass, Why Did I Write This?, enjoy, i don't know how to tag, kinda smut, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Stephanie wakes up in a new world. Steve is rouge, Peggy is old, some dude is flying in a metal suit. Stephanie didn't want this to happen when she crashed that plane, but she has to deal with the new world that she has been thrown into, and maybe she can finally find love.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote a fic before and this is extremely scary, please tell me if something is wrong in my spelling, I use Google Translate a bit so fare warning. I hope you enjoy and please leave feeback for my future fics.

Pain…water...cold…drowning…light…Steve? Peggy? Plane crash…war…Bucky…cold.  
Stephanie opened her eyes with a start. Every muscle inside her body felt tense. Slowly, she cracked her fingers and looked around. A woman was sitting in a chair near the bed. The woman was old, but looked familiar to the Super Solider.  
“It’s about time you woke up” the woman smiled…Stephanie knew that voice.  
“Peggy” Stephanie whispered.  
“Hello love” Peggy grinned. “How do you feel”?  
“Pegs” Steph gasped. “What the hell happened to you? Where are we”?  
“Calm down hon” Peggy sighed. “I was hoping to break it to you slowly, but now is better than later. Stephanie, dearest, you’ve been asleep. For over 75 years”.  
“What” Stephanie croaked. “How? The plane crash, how could I survive that”?  
“You were frozen in ice” Peggy explained. “I took up some funding to find you. I couldn’t risk the government finding you after what happened to Steve”.  
“Steve” Stephanie cried. “He’s alive”?  
“Yes” Peggy answered. “Steve is alive, and from what I know, he is doing fine. The government found him six years ago, in almost the exact same situation that I found you in. They woke him up and used him as a science experiment. Steve ran away when he found out what they planned on doing to him and came to me the day he ran. He told me the situation and promised to keep in touch. I haven’t seen him since, but he sends me letters every six months or so”.  
“You don’t know where he is” Stephanie mumbled.  
“Unfortunately no” Peggy sighed. “Steve ran into this whole new world without any knowledge about it. I’m keeping you here in my home until I can get into contact with Steve and get him to come here. He needs to know that I found you”.  
“How was your life” Stephanie asked, hoping for a subject change. “Did you settle down? Have a family? Anything”?  
“I had a wonderful life Stephanie” Peggy chuckled. “And I’m still kicking it too. I got married, had a beautiful daughter, I have a wonderful granddaughter that is currently fighting over seas in the army. Everything worked out in the end”.  
“You said had” Steph noted. “Dad your husband and daughter…did they pass”?  
“Unfortunately yes” Peggy whispered. “My husband died of a heart attack eight years ago, and my daughter died in a car accident 12 years ago. My granddaughter Sharon, she is the world to me. Except my nephew, who I adore as well”.  
“You never mentioned a sister or brother” Stephanie stated.  
“Well, he isn’t legally my nephew” Peggy smiled. “He’s Howard’s son. I think I raised him more than Howard or Maria did”.  
“Howard married” Steph gasped. “And had a son”!  
“Of course” Peggy laughed. “He needed an heir to Stark Industries after all. His son, Anthony, is 18 and will be turning 19 in a little over a month. I love the boy like nothing else”.  
“Howard waited quite a while to have a son” Stephanie noted. “Howard has to be over 100 by now”.  
“Maria is much younger than Howard” Peggy explained. “Maria is in her early eighties now. I’m 89 so that means that you will be turning 99 in July”.  
“My twin brother is on the run and I’m in a new century” Stephanie groaned. “What else do I need to know about”?  
“I’ll be here to teach you what I can” Peggy grinned. “How about we start with the Internet.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“TONY” Howard screamed. “THIS IS THE LAST STRAW”!  
“What did I do now Howard” Tony muttered.  
Howard threw down a magazine with Tony on the cover. It showed the young boy walking out of a bar, clearly drunk with a young woman at his arm, and the captain read, Tony Stark: Billionaire, Playboy. Tony looked up at his father with no amusement.  
“So what” Tony demanded. “I went out to get a drink, no one stopped me. I didn’t sleep with anyone, what do you want”?  
“You’ve been reluctant on your work” Howard growled. “I haven’t seen a single design come out of your hands in months. All I’m getting is useless junk”.  
“I don’t make weapons anymore” Tony spat.  
“If you want to work for the company you’ll get to work” Howard retaliated. “I’m not going to be around forever, and I need to trust that my son will be a responsible CEO when I’m gone. That means making weapons for a weapons manufacturing company”.  
“Over my dead body” Tony whispered. “But, oh wait, that almost happened already, didn’t it Howard”?  
“If you don’t get your ass back in line” Howard warned. “You can just move out. Actually, you can move out anyway. I’ll give you money for a house, just get out”.  
“Gladly” Tony cried.  
Tony slammed the door on his father and grabbed his giant duffel bag. He packed all his important belongings inside the bag and went over to his computer. He pulled out a blank flash drive and downloaded everything off the laptop. He took out the drive and erased all the evidence that had been on his computer. Tony closed up the computer and pocketed the drive. Tony opened the door and walked down to the kitchen. His mother was not to be found. On the counter was a very large check written out to Tony. He grabbed the check and called up the privet pilot. He was getting out of New York.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephanie had been staying with Peggy for over a month. Peggy had wrote a letter to Steve but there was no response from Stephanie’s other half. Stephanie was working hard to understand the new world but she found it difficult. Peggy, bless her soul, had offered to give Steph a present for returning home. Stephanie attempted to decline but Peggy stood her ground. Thus, Stephanie asked if she could have a new motorcycle. Peggy happily gave it to her, but Stephanie still felt guilty.  
“Oh, Anthony” Peggy squealed into the phone. “That’s amazing! I don’t care why. I trust your judgment more than Howard’s any day…That close! It’s wonderful news my dear…Yes, I’ll see you soon. I love you Anthony. Bye dearest”!  
“What happened” Stephanie questioned.  
“My nephew Anthony” Peggy beamed. “He’s moving to Malibu! It’s extremely close to here, so he’ll be able to visit me. But now I need to ask a favor of you”.  
“What is it Pegs” Stephanie questioned.  
“I know I said we couldn’t do anything “Captain America” like until Steve returns” Peggy started. “But I know you are sick of sitting in this house. All you do when you leave is run for an hour. I want to know if you’re ready to have a job again”.  
“Absolutely” Stephanie jumped. “But I thought Stephanie Rogers couldn’t be seen in public”.  
“I made a call and got you a new identity” Peggy explained. “If you accept my offer, you will get the new name of Captain Stephanie Roberts. A special ops agent, highest marks in the military, and was offered the Medal of Honor, but declined. Everything matches you except your date of birth is July 4th 1992 instead of 1918, and you aren’t a Super Solider in the new file”.  
“What do you need” Stephanie asked.  
“I need you to be Anthony’s body guard” Peggy stated.  
“Why” Stephanie exclaimed.  
“My nephew” Peggy started. “Was kidnapped six months ago. Three months ago I got him back. He’s been different since. I fear for his safety because we don’t know who kidnapped him, or why. He just showed up in the desert one day and they brought him home. I can’t say anything more about it”.  
“I’d be willing to do that for you Pegs” Stephanie smiled. “Just give me some more information on him and schedule a time for me to meet him”.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony’s new house met all of his requirements. The mansion was large, had a pool, and had a large shop that had big glass windows facing the ocean. Tony quickly moved in and installed his new AI named Jarvis, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Jarvis controlled security and devices around the house so Tony didn’t have too. When Aunt Peggy said that she wanted him to have a body guard he quickly refused. But the woman planned him a date to meet with his candidate, and at least speak to her.  
So Tony dreaded the day when Jarvis told him to get ready for his meeting with Captain Stephanie Roberts. The teen was surprised that the offering of a body guard was a woman, but Peggy assured him that she was perfect for the job. Tony hacked into the files and looked at everything he could find on the woman, he found almost nothing. She was a perfect girl scout, whatever she was involved in with the military was so classified that Tony couldn’t get into anything past her achievements. Not even I picture of the woman.  
Thus, Tony sat at a smaller diner in Malibu and waited for Captain Golden Girl to show. He was surprised to see Aunt Peggy arrive on the scene before his possible body guard did.  
“I’m just making sure you actually meet her” Aunt Pegs stated.  
A few minutes later a beautiful young woman pulled up to the street on a motorcycle. She walked into the diner and started looking around. Tony was smitten by her appearance. She had long strait blonde hair that was in a braid. She wore dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a tan jacket over it. The woman was about Tony’s height and wore black sneakers, thus, no heel height advantage. The woman had bright piercing blue eyes and had a tan completion. Tony couldn’t see a trace of makeup on her face, natural beauty.  
The woman noted Peggy and started to walk over. That was Captain Roberts. The woman sat across the booth from Peggy and Tony and stuck out her hand.  
“Captain Stephanie Roberts” the woman greeted, even her voice sounded perfect. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark”.  
“It’s lovely to make your acquaintance Captain” Tony managed to get out. Tony didn’t know what love was, so he was confused by the woman and how she actually seemed to care about his well being without knowing him at all.  
“Do you have any questions for me” Stephanie asked.  
“Are you single” Tony joked. The Captain blushed and Tony found her weakness. “I’m kidding. Do you have any health problems”?  
“None” Captain Roberts smiled, she had a perfect smile.  
“Not even seasonal allergies” Tony questioned.  
“Nope” Stephanie responded.  
“Why do you want this job” Tony questioned.  
“Agent Carter was retiring around the same time I started” Stephanie explained. “She helped me and my brother out, and I owe her a lot. In a way, Peggy is like a sister to me. We’ve kept in touch and when she asked me to help since I’m out of the military, I couldn’t deny her”.  
“Alright” Tony nodded, she had gone the sister route. That would make her his aunt…gross. “We can get you moved to the house in two days if we work fast enough. I’m willing to give this a shot Captain Roberts”.  
“Thank you Mr. Stark” Stephanie beamed. “I appreciate this”.  
“It’s Tony” the teen stated. “Only business people call me Mr. Stark”.  
“Stephanie” the young woman responded. “Or Steph, whatever works. Only my friend Bu… umm only my friend James called me Captain, and it was all a joke”.  
The woman started blushing again at her stutter and Tony thought that he could tolerate the blushing Captain in his home.  
It only took a day for Stephanie to move in. She didn’t have much, not even a phone. Tony instantly fixed that for her and thanks to Peggy, Stephanie knew how a phone works.  
Peggy had also given Stephanie back her ring from before the crash. It was a silver band with a light blue sapphire in the center. It was Sarah Rogers’s wedding ring, the only thing she had left. Stephanie kept the ring on her left hand, specifically her middle finger. It never came off once she got it back. Thankfully, Peggy had gotten the ring cleaned and polished before giving it back, so it shined like new.  
The home Tony owned was huge. Tony gave her the first guest bedroom in the house and pointed to his room down the hall. Stephanie was left to unpack and when she finished the room was still sparse.  
Peggy only had one picture of Steve to give Stephanie. It was of Bucky, Steve, and Stephanie laughing after a mission. Steph tried not to cry when Peggy gave it to her but she missed her family. The picture was kept on her night stand and didn’t touch it again.  
Stephanie, unlike Steve, didn’t like drawing. Stephanie preferred music, before the war she had a job singing at a local diner in Brooklyn. Thus, Stephanie dived head first into music of the time she missed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony almost forgot he had a body guard until he stumbled into his kitchen the morning after Stephanie moved in to grab coffee. He needed to put a coffee maker in the shop. Tony stopped dead when he saw the Captain dancing around the kitchen, backing pancakes. She had ear-buds in and clearly couldn’t hear Tony. Tony poked her shoulder and she jumped back. Stephanie paused the music and looked over to Tony.  
“Morning” Stephanie cheered. How could someone be that happy so early in the morning?  
“Hi” Tony responded. “What are you doing”?  
“Baking pancakes” Stephanie answered. “Do you want some? I made plenty”.  
“You made enough to feed half of Brooklyn” Tony exclaimed.  
“I eat lots” Steph stated. “I made chocolate chip pancakes, you can join in. Really it should be me asking to use the kitchen…it’s not my house”.  
“You are welcome anywhere in the house except my shop” Tony announced. “That place is off limits for everyone but me”.  
“Of course” Stephanie nodded. “Thank you Tony”.  
“How are you so ripped” Tony exclaimed. “You look like you’re all muscle”.  
“I am” Steph laughed. “I try to work in morning runs every day. I do anything active”.  
“Lucky you” Tony grinned. “There is a gym downstairs. Have at it”.  
“Thank you Tony” Stephanie beamed. “Just have Jarvis call me if you plan on going somewhere”.  
“Of course” Tony nodded, god he loved her smile. ‘I’ll be busy the next few days, don’t worry if I don’t emerge, it’s a normal occurrence”.  
“Don’t you have school” Stephanie questioned.  
“I’m doing online school” Tony answered. “I dropped out of MIT when I moved here. I’m working on my third degree as it is, it’s not that important”.  
“I don’t want to know” Stephanie mumbled. “Does Jarvis have access to my phone”?  
“Yeah” Tony said. “Only you and I have access to him though. Why”?  
“I missed out on a lot of pop culture as a kid” Steph sighed. “This is the first phone I’ve ever owned. I just wanted Jarvis to help me keep track of a list of things I need to catch up on”.  
“He can do that” Tony nodded. “Thanks for breakfast Cap. I’ll be in my shop”!  
Tony put his plate in the dishwasher and walked away from Stephanie. Once he was in the safety of his shop Tony locked down the room. No one gets in or out without Tony’s say. Tony walked over to the corner of his shop and opened the secret door he embedded into the wall.  
“The design is almost complete Sir” Jarvis beeped.  
“Turn off all alarms until I’m done J” Tony stated.  
“Of course sir” Jarvis responded.  
Tony didn’t leave the secret room for hours. His Mark II armor had to be perfect. No one knew that Tony had the arc reactor in his chest. Tony hid it from anyone. Only Yinsen and the doctor who treated him when he got back knew. Yinsen was dead and the doctor signed an agreement not to tell anyone, thus, his secret was safe. Tony hid the reactor by wearing a patch over it that covered the glow through his shirt. Tony stopped swimming because he refused to take off his shirt near other people. Tony stopped sleeping around for the same reason, and the fact that he only did it because he was lonely in the first place.  
Tony finally stopped working to admire his completed armor. It was safe in the hidden vault where there was a small balcony for landing and taking off from. To get to the armor vault you had to know where the secret door was and then you had to walk up a staircase to get to the next floor where Tony usually was building now days.  
“How long did that take Jarvis” Tony yawned.  
“You have not left the lab in 16 hours Sir” Jarvis recalled. “Captain Roberts left you food outside five hours ago, requesting you eat something”.  
“Shit” Tony muttered. “I’ll eat, then head to bed. Tomorrow we can test the armor”.  
“That sounds like a perfect plan Sir” Jarvis sighed.  
Tony walked back into his shop and opened the door. Outside was a plate of sandwiches with a note reading:  
Tony, I know it’s not my business, but I was appreciate it if you ate something. I need someone to guard to keep my job! ~Stephanie  
“Think we should keep her around Jarvis” Tony chuckled.  
“I believe Captain Rogers is a good influence for you Sir” Jarvis beeped. “Yes, keep her around”.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Peggy I don’t know what on earth you were talking about” Stephanie laughed.  
“Talking about what exactly” Peggy sighed into the phone. “I talked to you about a lot”.  
“You said Tony was hard headed” Stephanie scoffed. “He has troubles remembering to eat, but he isn’t that bad. He hasn’t even asked to leave the house since I’ve been here, and Jarvis tells me when he wants to work without disturbance”.  
“You’ll see soon enough” Peggy assured. “It’s his birthday, correct”?  
“Yeah” Stephanie nodded. “I made him a cake to be nice but he hasn’t come up yet today. I’m just gonna leave a note for him and let him see it when he comes up”.  
“Tony likes to go out on his birthday” Peggy recalled. “Be warned”.  
“I’ll be fine” Stephanie smiled. “Bye Pegs”!  
“Bye dearest” Peggy cheered.  
Stephanie ended the call and grabbed her ear-buds. She had been spending lots of time in the gym Tony had during the two weeks she had been living at his house. Stephanie ran for half an hour every morning before coming back to the house and making breakfast for her and Tony. She left Tony’s food on a plate when she finished eating and went to the gym. Stephanie spent most of the morning in the gym to keep her occupied, then she would come back up to shower and make lunch. After lunch Steph spent the afternoon attempting to check things off her list of things to catch up on. She kept the written version on hand but used Jarvis when she didn’t have her book on her.  
Today was a different day because it was Tony’s birthday. Stephanie knew Tony loved chocolate so she made him a chocolate cake and made her mother’s secret frosting for on top. Stephanie added 19 candles on top and decided to call Peggy to see if she wanted to come to the house to see Tony. Unfortunately Peggy wasn’t feeling good so she stayed home. Stephanie waited a total of three hours for Tony to come up, but he never did. Thus she went to the gym. She was working on pull ups when Jarvis alerted her to come upstairs.  
Tony was waiting in the kitchen when Stephanie arrived. He looked a little stressed and his hair looked like it had been in a helmet.  
“Jarvis you had something to tell me” Tony stated.  
“Happy birthday” Stephanie smiled.  
“Oh” Tony mumbled. “That’s what the cake is for”.  
“You don’t remember your own birthday” Stephanie asked.  
“I don’t know my father’s age” Tony laughed. “I thought it was next month”.  
“Nope” Stephanie sighed. “I usually made cakes for my family, so I thought I would make one for you”.  
“Thanks” Tony grinned. “Just so you know Cap, I don’t need you to do all this domestic stuff around the house. You organized the movie collection in alphabetical order. It’s not needed”.  
“I have nothing else to do” Stephanie explained. “I could spend all day in the gym but it isn’t healthy. I just felt like cleaning. I grew up in a household where we thoroughly believed that women were lesser than men. My father died in action and he left his wife and her twin babies behind. My mom was treated so badly that her bad mood usually came home with her. I just grew up making sure that our tiny little flat was clean”.  
“But the cooking” Tony cried. “Don’t get me wrong, I love homemade food. But this is ridiculous. You leave me breakfast every morning, why”?  
“I care about you Tony” Stephanie scoffed. “It’s my job to make sure you are safe and taken care of”.  
“I’m not a child” Tony growled. “This is why I didn’t want a body guard. I can take care of myself just fine”.  
“I never said you couldn’t” Stephanie responded. “I was just taking the extra step”.  
“Alright” Tony nodded. “Follow me, I want to show you something”.  
Tony lead Stephanie to a room she hadn’t been in yet. It was sparsely furnished but had a heavy door. Tony let Stephanie inside and before she could react he locked her in.  
“Did you just shut me in a closet” Stephanie cried.  
“I’m going out” Tony cheered. “Without you, bye Captain”!  
Stephanie waited all of ten seconds before she went to open the door. It obviously was locked, an way too heavy for a person to kick in. Thankfully, Stephanie wasn’t a normal person and was able to break the door down. She ran outside and saw tail lights in the distance. The Super Solider hopped on her motorcycle and followed the car.  
It ended up pulling up at a club in Malibu. Stephanie watched Tony step out and the driver pulled away. Stephanie parked the bike and walked in. Tony already had a drink in hand and was dancing when Steph made it through the crowd.  
“Tony” Stephanie growled.  
Tony jumped back at hearing her voice. But he seemed to already be drunk. How he hid it at the house was a question for later. Tony seemed to have blurred vision because he smiled at the Captain.  
“Hello beautiful” Tony slurred. “Wanna dance”?  
“Cut the shit” Stephanie scoffed. “We’re leaving”.  
“I have to pee” Tony whined as he was pulled from the crowd.  
“Go and come back” Stephanie muttered.  
Steph waited by the door and kept away from all the people in the club. She hadn’t gone to one yet and definitely didn’t like it. Stephanie waited a whole five minutes before she peeked through the door as a man walked out to see if Tony was alright. The window to the bathroom was open, Tony snuck out. Stephanie ran out the door and she heard Tony say something. She peeked over a corner and saw three men trying to rob Tony.  
“Look buddy” Tony laughed. “You don’t want to know what happened to the last guys who tried to hurt me”  
Stephanie grabbed a trashcan lid and chucked it over the corner. It hit the first man in the face. The man passed out cold and the others looked to see who had subdued their partner. Stephanie ran around the corner and punched the second confronter. The man instantly slipped up and was knocked out. The third man held a gun to Stephanie’s head.  
“Tony” Stephanie called. “Run”.  
“No” Tony whispered.  
Stephanie brought her foot back and kicked her attacker. She grabbed the gun and chucked it away. The mugger looked back and forth before running to the getaway van. Stephanie easily caught up to the man and clocked his lights out with one punch to the face. She shook out her hand and walked back to Tony.  
“You calling the police or am I” Stephanie yawned.  
“I’m on it” Tony mumbled.


	2. Questions and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drama happens, obviously. We see the aftermath of "Tony's Birthday Fail" and I just loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Tony had to ride in the police car home. Captain Wonder Girl followed behind on her motorcycle. When they arrived home Tony instantly went to see how Stephanie got out of the bunker. The door was broke down. She has somehow blown up the door to get out. Tony didn’t think that she could do that, and he could make a bomb out of a microwave and tape.  
“What explosives did you find” Tony demanded.  
“Excuse me” Stephanie chuckled.  
“The door” Tony pointed. “You broke it down, how”?  
“I kicked it down” Stephanie stated.  
“It’s a bunker door” Tony gasped. “How the hell are you that strong? You also took down three adult men in under two minutes, and you knocked one out with a trashcan lid”!  
“Special ops Tony” Stephanie grinned. “Amazing stuff”.  
“Worst. Birthday. Ever” Tony muttered.  
“I tried to celebrate with you” Stephanie recalled.  
“It’s not your job” Tony yelled. “Your job is to protect me! Not play nanny”!  
“Alright” Stephanie nodded, she dropped the cheery face she normally wore and Tony saw the real anger behind it. “You want a professional relationship Mr. Stark? I can do that. I was trying to be nice since we have to live together, but I can handle this. I’ll be in the gym if you need me Mr. Stark, or you can run off again and possibly get killed. Your choice”.  
Stephanie turned tail and stormed off. At least she wasn’t leaving. All she need was time to cool down. Tony managed to lift the heavy door and lean it against the wall. Then the teen went into the secret room he dubbed the Iron Vault and had Jarvis assemble the armor. He walked to the small landing pad and flew off into the night. He needed to cool down too, and blowing up some dicks in the east would sure help.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephanie was still full of adrenaline from fighting the muggers. She destroyed a punching bag in record time. Stephanie was pissed at Tony and needed to get the stress out. Steph knew that Peggy said to wait on being Captain America again but fighting the muggers gave her an idea.  
Stephanie ran up to her room and grabbed a baggy navy blue sweatshirt and black leggings. She found her brown gloves she wore while doing bench presses to keep her hands from getting the ridges from the bar indented on her hand, but showed her fingers to help keep her grip tight and threw them in the pile. Stephanie finally went into her closet. She grabbed a small backpack that Peggy had made her keep when moving and a brand new pair of sneakers that were all black. She threw everything into the bag and grabbed her small wallet.  
Stephanie left the house and kept on walking. Then she started running and she made it into Malibu again. There was a costume store on the smaller side of town and Stephanie walked inside. She grabbed the first face clinging mask she could find and paid for it. The mask only covered around her eyes and it covered the bridge of her nose but nothing else. The Super Solider found a fire escape on a nearby building and climbed up. She put the mask on and changed into the outfit she had grabbed.  
Stephanie left the bag on the roof and ran off. She jumped rooftops until she heard a woman scream. She peeked over the side of the building and saw a woman being forced into a van. Human trafficking. Stephanie threw up the hood of her sweatshirt and jumped down. She punched out the men who were grabbing the woman and helped the woman out of the van. Stephanie chucked the woman a cell phone from one of the kidnappers and ran off.  
'Damn I missed this' Stephanie thought as she ran into the night to find another fight.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony and Stephanie had been thoroughly avoiding each other for two weeks now. Whenever Tony needed to go somewhere Stephanie drove him but only spoke when she was spoke to. It was driving him nuts. Steph didn’t cook for him anymore, so Tony lived off of pop-tarts. This was getting difficult.  
Then there was his problem with Iron Man. That is what the public was calling him anyway, it was actually a gold titanium alloy but he would forgive them. Keeping it secret from Stephanie was harder than ever. She always knew when he was just getting back because she would require Jarvis to yell at him to eat. And that new vigilante was driving him nuts too. She had been around for two weeks now. She started with an ugly sweatshirt and leggings outfit but the woman changed it up after a week, and made or had made, an actual costume. It was a navy blue and black suit. It was very well designed and Tony liked the brown gloves finger showing gloves. She had knee high black leather boots to finish it off along with the goggle like mask that had tinted lenses.  
Tony hated how goodie golden she was. The stranger always left her mark when she fought someone. She drew a heart on the attackers face to mark what she had done. The woman didn’t even give herself a name. The media was calling her the Heart and that was horrible.  
Tony was hearing about it again when he finally took a day off from Iron Man and actually sat down and watched the news. He heard footsteps and couldn’t help but look back as Stephanie came into the living room. She was swift at getting to the kitchen to make breakfast and Tony finally had it. He knew he cared about Stephanie and wanted to be her friend. He still wouldn’t admit to himself that he really cared for her yet, but time takes time.  
Tony followed the young woman into the kitchen and sat down at the island. Stephanie completely ignored him and went to cooking.  
“Captain” Tony greeted.  
“Mr. Stark” Stephanie nodded.  
“Quit the bullshit Stephanie” Tony cried. “I’m sorry for locking you in the bunker. I’m sorry for drinking, I’m sorry that I haven’t said anything until now, but you ignoring me is horrible”!  
“Do you need something” Stephanie asked.  
“I need you to stop acting like this” Tony moaned. “Please. Can we just start over? I want to try again, and not be a dick this time. I hate the professional act, please let me try again”.  
“You admit that you’re a dick” Stephanie questioned with a smile.  
“The biggest” Tony nodded. “I mean, I have a big dick too, but that’s a different story”. Stephanie blushed and Tony grinned. Her blush was adorable. “Come on Steph, please”.  
“Alright” Stephanie laughed. “I yield. We can try this again, promise”.  
“Thank you” Tony sighed. “I hate for this to sound rude, but could you please make some for me? I’ve been living off of pop-tarts for two weeks now”.  
“Of course” Stephanie smiled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It felt good to be friends with Tony again. Well, if you could call it friends. Stephanie kept up the vigilante act during the night and was surprised by how much Tony wanted to involve her during the day. He actually showed up for breakfast now and sometimes helped cook. Tony started sending in ideas to SI again according to him and Stephanie appreciated that he was trying to connect with his father again.  
Stephanie had been back from the ice for two months when her world turned on its side again. She was out as the Heart as people were calling her, she hated that name, when she noticed a strange man walking the streets. He had a thick jacket on which was ridiculous for the Malibu June heat. Steph didn’t like it in her suit she made anymore.  
The man seemed to be determined to get somewhere. He looked around wherever he went like he was being followed. Two guys were in a fight and the man walked over. He stopped the fighting with his own hands by clunking their heads together.  
“HEY’ Stephanie called, jumping down. “That’s my job”!  
The man turned and Stephanie caught a glimpse of his face. It was bearded but she knew those eyes. Steve.  
Stephanie was so shocked that she let him get away without trace. Stephanie was mad at herself and climbed back up to run back to her bag before coming home. She was stopped when She heard a humming noise. The young woman turned around and jumped back when Iron Man landed in front of her.  
“Hello” the voice called.  
“Hi” Stephanie answered. “What can I do for you Iron Man”?  
“I came to offer you something” Iron Man stated.  
“What” Stephanie demanded.  
“First off” the metal man started. “Your name sucks. It’s horrible, you need a new one”.  
“Didn’t ask for advice” Stephanie growled.  
“I plan of calling you something else” Iron Man said. “I’m thinking Mockingbird”.  
“It’s better than the Heart” Stephanie nodded.  
“Hell of a lot better” Iron Man chuckled. “I have something to actually give you though”.  
Iron Man’s arm opened a panel and he pulled out a stick. The slot closed and he handed the stick over.  
“Wow” Stephanie fake gushed. “So beautiful”!  
“It’s to help protect yourself” Iron Man explained. “I can tell you have super strength but you never know with this business we run in. Just accept the bow staff”.  
“Thanks” Stephanie sighed. “I don’t know when I’ll use it but thanks for the offering”.  
“I’ll be going now” Iron Man stated. “I have to be somewhere”.  
The man in the armor flew off and Stephanie returned to the bag. She changed and ran home. Being Mockingbird, apparently this was her new name, wore Stephanie out. When she walked in the door she heard a crash from the kitchen. Steph ran over and saw Tony sitting at the island with a bowl in hand. He looked tired.  
“What are you doing” Stephanie hissed.  
“Midnight snack” Tony yawned. “Want one”?  
“You have a gas stove” Stephanie noted. “Put the bowl away”.  
Tony listened and watched Stephanie quickly move about the kitchen grabbing gram crackers, marshmallows, and two chocolate bars. She grabbed a fork and stabbed a marshmallow She turned on the flame of the stove and cooked the marshmallow until it was golden. She laid out a cracker and a chunk of chocolate and put it together. She passed it to Tony before starting the process again for herself.  
“S'mores” Tony chuckled. “Amazing”.  
“I love these” Stephanie sighed.  
“I do too” Tony nodded. “Are you busy tomorrow”?  
“I work for you Tony” Stephanie noted. “I can’t be busy”.  
“How about we just take a day to do some lazy shit” Tony offered. “Get to know each other better. Play games, do something fun”.  
“Definitely” Stephanie grinned.  
They cleaned up the mess they made before going to sleep. They both stumbled into bed and Stephanie didn’t even bother changing, only waiting to fall asleep until she heard the click of Tony’s door down the hall.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony only slept for two hours when he woke up to a damn nightmare. He couldn’t breathe. He was in the cave. Yinsen was dying. Who was grabbing his arm?  
Tony opened his eyes and saw Stephanie. She looked worried. How long had he been asleep. After meeting Mockingbird, finally, he was too tired to do anything but his stomach demanded food so they had a snack.  
“Are you okay” Steph whispered. “I heard you screaming”.  
“Nightmare from the cave” Tony mumbled. He wanted to be comforted but he couldn’t be. He wanted to tell Steph about the arc reactor, he trusted her, he loved her.  
“Are you alright” Steph asked.  
“Can I show you something” Tony mumbled, sitting up.  
“Sure” Stephanie nodded.  
Tony didn’t hesitate and peeled off his shirt. He removed the patch that covered the reactor and watched Stephanie’s eyes widen at the blue light.  
“What is that” Steph whispered, reaching out to touch it.  
“That is a mini arc reactor” Tony stated. ‘It’s keeping me alive”.  
“Keeping you- but you never…how” Stephanie babbled.  
“It’s powering an electromagnet in my chest keeping shrapnel from entering my heart” Tony explained. “When I was captured. That’s when I built this. Then when I got home I almost blew up my house trying to prevent myself from getting palladium poisoning. I had to change what was in the core of the reactor and it took awhile. Good news, I’m okay”.  
“Wha…why not tell me” Stephanie gasped.  
“It’s a weakness” Tony mumbled. “Imagine that you have a guy who wants to kill you. They know that if they pull a glowing circle out of your chest that you will die. Why tell people if you could get killed”?  
“I didn’t think of it like that” Stephanie sighed. “Sorry Tony. We can talk about this more in the morning. You should sleep”.  
“Can you stay” Tony whispered. “I usually talk to Jarvis all night after nightmares. I can’t sleep after, but once my mother was around and I could sleep. Do you think you could stay to see if it works”?  
“Of course Tony” Stephanie smiled, god he loved her smiled. Shit, he loved her. He never love anyone except his mother and Aunt Peggy. This would end badly. Unless it didn’t end up biting him in the ass like everything else in his pathetic life.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephanie woke up very warm. She breathed in deeply and could smell the motor oil on Tony. Wait…Tony? Stephanie opened her eyes and saw that her head was on Tony’s shoulder. The boy was asleep and she slowly got up. She remembered agreeing to stay, not planning on that. But he looks so peaceful when he’s asleep.  
Stephanie only loved a handful of people. She loved Bucky, Sarah Rogers, Steve, the Howling Commandos, and Peggy. Could she love Tony? No, that would be wrong on way to many levels. She barely knew him. Granted they agreed to spend the day together. Tony trusted her with his secret, did he love her? No, that would be ridiculous. She just cared for him. Even if he was kind, and didn’t mind her social awkwardness of the century, and trusted her with his life. Shit…maybe he did love her.  
“I can hear you thinking” Tony yawned. “Nothing happened, promise”.  
“I know that” Stephanie whispered. “I should have left. I’m sorry”.  
“I asked you to stay” Tony protested. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it”.  
“Does it hurt” Steph asked.  
“The reactor” Tony recalled. A nod. “No, just feels weird having a chunk of my chest missing”.  
“I’m gonna go get ready” Stephanie mumbled. “I’ll see you in a bit”.  
Steph ran off before Tony could get a response. She showered and changed before brushing her hair and walking downstairs. Tony had cleaned up too and Stephanie noted that he didn’t put the patch back on his chest. She started to wonder who all knew about it but decided not to worry about it just yet.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spending the day with Stephanie was lots of fun. They worked together making breakfast that day, which was honestly a mistake, Tony can’t cook. Tony still remembered her blush when she was sitting up. She had an adorable blush. Tony had showered and changed before coming down. Stephanie had come down a few minutes later and she looked calmer.  
After breakfast Tony said they should play Mario Kart. Steph didn’t even know what it was so Tony quickly taught her and they started up the game. Tony instantly chose Toad because he was the smallest but Stephanie went with Yoshi. Steph ended up kicking Tony’s ass at Mario Kart for the two hours they played.  
“How are you winning” Tony cried. “You’ve never even played”!  
“I just am” Steph laughed. “On your left”!  
“You don’t need to say that” Tony muttered. “I can see you pass me! How did you lap me”?  
“Maybe if you would be quiet you could win” Stephanie smirked.  
“The logic of this game” Tony grumbled.  
After playing Mario Kart they went switched over to music. Tony showed Stephanie the room he had dedicated to music in the house and she instantly fell in love.  
“I didn’t realize you could sing” Tony chuckled.  
“It was my job when I was little” Steph murmured, whilst admiring the guitars.  
“You have a song that you prefer to listen to” Tony questioned.  
“Dear Evan Hansen is what I’m listening to at the moment” Stephanie answered.  
“Good musical” Tony nodded. “My friend Rhodey and I spent lots of time singing those songs when we would have our party nights”.  
“Sincerely Me is my favorite song from the list” Stephanie stated. “It has a perfect tune and the lyrics are funny”.  
“I know” Tony grinned. “I think Waving Through a Window is pretty good too”.  
“Second favorite” Steph agreed. “For Forever is beautiful, but sad”.  
“Yeah” Tony sighed. “How about Hairspray”?  
“What’s that” Stephanie asked.  
“Oh honey” Tony gasped. “We are watching it right now. Jarvis, prepare the movie”!  
“Of course Sir” Jarvis beeped.  
The two spent the rest of the morning watching Hairspray and Stephanie went to making lunch. They agreed on spaghetti and the two sat at the island to eat. When they finished Tony looked to see what they would do next.  
“We spent the morning playing it safe” Tony noted. “Let’s do something crazy”!  
“Like what” Steph laughed.  
“Let’s play drunk poker” Tony cried.  
“Tony I can’t get- I mean, I don’t think that’s a good idea” Stephanie babbled.  
“Come on” Tony whined. “If you lose the round you take a shot. It’ll be fun”!  
“I’ll try one round” Stephanie sighed. “Just a warning, I have a high alcohol tolerance”.  
“I’ll pull out the strong stuff” Tony grinned.  
Tony grabbed a deck of cards and a bottle of whiskey while Steph grabbed two shot glasses. Tony started the game and held a strong win through the first round. Tony expected Stephanie to think the alcohol was disgusting but she drank her shot easily.  
“That burns” Steph coughed.  
“It’s the good stuff” Tony nodded.  
They played for five hours. Tony was tipsy by his fourth shot but Steph was losing...and not drunk. The woman didn’t even start to sway. Stephanie started winning because Tony was so drunk. How was she not drunk yet?  
“Tony” Steph called. “I think we should stop. You look ready to pass out”.  
“I’m fine Capo” Tony slurred. “How the fuck you aren’t drunk yet”?  
“High tolerance” Stephanie stated.  
“Non ha senso” Tony groaned.  
“You speak Italian” Stephanie questioned.  
“It’s my first language” Tony moaned. “How do you know it”?  
“L'ho imparato mentre ero nell'esercito” Stephanie grinned.  
“Wow” Tony whispered.  
"Let’s put you to bed” Stephanie laughed.  
“I’m fine” Tony protested.  
Stephanie didn’t listen and scooped Tony up bridal style. She managed to carry him to his room and laid him down on his bed. Drunk Tony never agreed with Sober Tony so Drunk Tony did something stupid.  
“Can I kiss you” Tony asked.  
“What” Stephanie cried.  
“Please” Tony mumbled.  
“Why would you want to do that” Steph questioned.  
“You actually care about me” Tony sighed. “No one has dealt with my shit this long yet. You cook me food, you play games that include alcohol with me. You even have Jarvis yell at me to eat even when you’re mad at me. I’ve never had someone care about me like that before. even Aunt Pegs gets tired of me at some point”.  
“We’re friends Tony” Stephanie smiled. “I care about you. You trust me with stuff that could cost you your life, I’m just being kind. I don’t know what the public sees in you, you’re a great person”.  
“You’d be the first to say that” Tony moaned.  
“How drunk are you” Steph laughed.  
“On a scale of one to ten” Tony grumbled. “I’m at 24. Drunk me says stupid shit and can’t remember squat”.  
“Well then” Stephanie smiled. “I’ll share something with you that no one knows about”.  
“Ooh” Tony gasped. “Story time”!  
“You would never believe me on this but I’ve met your father before” Steph started. “A few months after we met he tried to rape me. My friend James came in with my brother and kicked his ass. Howard never went near me again unless he had to. So while I would love to take up that offer of kissing you, I’m too scared to. What if you’re like Howard? I don’t want to risk it”.  
“Howard’s a dick” Tony yawned. “I wouldn’t do that”.  
Tony was drifting off. He didn’t understand what Stephanie was saying. Did she like him? Who was that brother she always mentioned? She was raped? Why is everything blurry. He should just fall asleep.  
“Alright then” Stephanie sighed. “You should get some rest, you’ll have a killer hangover when you wake up”.  
“Night Steph” Tony mumbled.  
“Night Tony” Stephanie whispered.  
Tony was almost asleep but Steph stayed until his breathing evened out. Before she left Steph ran a hand through Tony’s hair and pressed a small but firm kiss to Tonys lips.  
“I will never kiss you again if you are drunk” Steph stated. “Alcohol is disgusting”.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Steph was still thinking about what Tony had said. Tony basically said that he loved her but he had been drunk, so his words shouldn’t have been taken seriously. Tony never mentioned anything so she assumed he didn’t remember. Steph wanted Tony to remember, but didn’t actually engage. When Tony said he had to go to New York because Howard was ill he had asked Stephanie to come with and it made her day.  
“Have you ever been on a plane” Tony asked.  
“Yes” Stephanie scoffed. “I just have bad experience with them”.  
“This one was designed by me” Tony stated. “Don’t worry”.  
The plane ride passed in silence. The two spent the time reading or messing around on their phones. New York was even more beautiful now than it had been in the past. All the lights made Stephanie beam with memories. They went to the Stark Tower where Howard and Maria were staying.  
“Hello Anthony” Maria smiled.  
“Hi Mom” Tony grinned.  
“I see you have a friend with” Maria noted.  
“This is my body guard Stephanie” Tony introduced.  
“A pleasure Mrs. Stark” Steph greeted.  
“At least someone is keeping Tony safe” Maria sighed.  
“Can we go see him” Stephanie asked.  
“Yes” Maria answered.  
The two walked into the room where Howard was resting. Howard looked up to Tony while Steph hid in the corner, hoping Howard wouldn’t recognize her.  
“What are you doing here” Howard hacked.  
“I came to visit you” Tony stated.  
“The company will go to Obadiah when I’m gone” Howard growled.  
“Sure it will” Tony muttered. “This is why I didn’t want to come”!  
Tony stormed out and Stephanie stepped over to Howard. He looked to her and she saw his eyes make the connection.  
“Stephanie Rogers” Howard beamed. “Alive and well”?  
“Of course Howard” Steph smiled.  
“The military doesn’t know” Howard grunted. “Wait till I tell them”.  
“Then I’ll tell them that you tried to rape me” Stephanie hissed.  
“You wanted it” Howard laughed. “You can’t deny it”.  
“I’m just lucky that Steve and Bucky found me before you forced yourself on me” Steph growled. “You bound me to a table and told me to beg. Now look who gets to live the high life”.  
“Me” Howard grinned. “I have a life to live. You aren’t worth anything but money at this point”.  
“Look who’s talking” Stephanie gasped. “The man who’s on his death bed”.  
“Go to hell” Howard snapped.  
“I tried” Stephanie sighed. “They sent me back here because I was banging on the gates too loud. You tell anyone that I’m alive and I’ll kill you myself”.  
Stephanie left the room and smiled to Maria. She walked in to see her husband and Stephanie walked around to find Tony. He was in his room at the tower sitting on a couch in the corner. Steph walked over and sat down next to him.  
“I hate my father” Tony muttered.  
“I hate him too” Stephanie nodded.  
“Thank god” Tony groaned. “He doesn’t appreciate me at all”.  
“I heard” Steph nodded.  
“I want to punch something” Tony stated.  
“Tony”.  
“What”!?  
“Tony”.  
“Yes”?  
“Have you been drinking”?  
“No”.  
“Good”.  
“Stephanie”?  
“Yeah”?  
“I had a dream about you a few nights ago” Tony stated.  
“What happened” Steph asked.  
“You were talking about something that was a secret” Tony mumbled. “Then you kissed me”.  
“Tony” Stephanie sighed.  
“Yeah” Tony asked.  
“What if I told you that it wasn’t a dream and that you were just drunk” Stephanie questioned.  
“I don’t know” Tony answered.  
They both didn’t know who moved first, but they would agree that they met half way. They brought their lips together and Stephanie shut her eyes. It was better than when he had been drunk and mostly asleep. They kissed over and over again, and Steph liked it. She loved it. She loved Tony.  
Tony had somehow managed to get Stephanie lying on her back and then she let him in. Tony tasted like coffee and Steph loved it. When Tony started pressing kisses down her neck is when Stephanie snapped out of it.  
“Tony” Stephanie gasped. “Stop. Please”.  
“What is it” Tony asked.  
“The dream” Stephanie recalled. “You said I was telling you a secret. That secret was that someone tried to rape me. Please, I can’t do this. Not yet”.  
“I can wait” Tony nodded. “Steph, I love you”.  
“I love you too” Stephanie grinned. “You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted this, but...can we please go slow about it. I don’t want to freak out on you”.  
“Yeah” Tony nodded. “Yeah, we can do that. What happened? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”.  
“No no” Stephanie babbled, sitting up. “You have the right to know. A man, I don’t know who, got a hold of me and tied me to a table. He stripped me and told me to beg. Beg for him to come inside me. I couldn’t do it. My brother and our friend James found me and they kicked his ass and got me out of there. I was lucky we were all in the same camp”.  
“This happened while you were in the military” Tony gasped.  
“I was just starting” Stephanie whispered. “I was stupid to trust the man. I didn’t even know his name. He said he needed help and I followed him”.  
“People make mistakes” Tony mumbled. “His was trying to get to Captain Stephanie Roberts”.  
“I guess you can think of it like that” Stephanie smiled.  
“Who is that brother you mentioned” Tony asked.  
“My twin brother Steve” Stephanie smiled. “We were both Captains. I thought he died on a mission but he came back from being held somewhere months later and resigned. He went rouge after that and I haven’t seen him since”.  
“I’m sorry” Tony sighed.  
“It’s alright” Stephanie laughed. “I know I’ll see him again”.  
“Stephanie” Tony whispered.  
“Hmm” Steph smiled.  
“I love you” Tony grinned pulling her forward.  
“Mmm” Stephanie hummed. “Love you too Tony”.  
They both had secrets they weren’t ready to share. But Stephanie only hoped that when she eventually told Tony about being Mockingbird that he wouldn’t be that mad.


	3. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People lie, stuff happens, it's a big chapter...kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so confused right now with my writing. A family member just died and I am swamped at school. So...this happened.

Tony and Stephanie left New York a few days later. They enjoyed the plane ride home together by snuggling together. Tony couldn’t believe that Stephanie loved him. He was as happy as he could be. He understood her situation and valued her more for it. Tony just couldn’t help but smile around Stephanie now.  
“Honey” Tony called, walking in the door. “I’m home”!  
“Welcome home Sir” Jarivs beeped.  
“Hi Jarivs” Stephanie greeted.  
“Good afternoon Captain Roberts” Jarvis said.  
“It feels good to be back” Tony sighed.  
“It does” Stephanie agreed.  
“Are you still my body guard” Tony asked.  
“If you want me to be” Stephanie stated.  
“I do” Tony nodded. “And we can be closer when you aren’t saving me from muggers”.  
“Gladly” Steph blushed.  
“You have a beautiful blush” Tony grinned.  
“Mmm” Stephanie smiled.  
Tony pulled Stephanie into a kiss and she smiled more. Tony loved her smile. God, she would be the death of him. Stephanie wouldn’t be happy if she found out Tony was Iron Man but he could always hide it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephanie maintained a healthy relationship all through June. Once July rolled around Stephanie could tell that Tony was getting antsy to sleep with her. She understood him, but she wasn’t ready for it. She was scared.  
Stephanie kept going as Mockingbird, and now the public called her that too. Iron Man had been in a street fight down in lower California and a reporter started talking to him. She asked if he had heard about the Heart and the metal man’s response was “You mean Mockingbird? Yeah, I’ve talked with her”. Now people called Stephanie Mockingbird and she had to admit, she was starting to love the name.  
Stephanie kept an eye out for Steve in case he ever came back but nothing had been seen yet. She spent so much time as Mockingbird at night searching for her brother that she always crashed into bed every night after coming home.  
One morning Stephanie came stumbling down the stairs after a really late night and stopped dead in the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the island with a cake on the counter.  
“Happy Birthday Cap” Tony cheered.  
“Please tell me you bought that cake” Stephanie mumbled.  
“Rude” Tony remarked. “But yes, I did”.  
“Aww” Stephanie gushed. “It’s red, white, and blue”!  
“For your patriotic ass” Tony joked. “It’s the 4th of July, what do you want to do”?  
“Sleep” Stephanie yawned.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you tired” Tony stated.  
“I was up late” Steph sighed.  
“Right” Tony nodded. “You don’t have anything you want to do”?  
“I want you to work on some designs for SI while I take a nap” Stephanie answered.  
“You” Tony gasped. “Nap? Who are you and what have you done with Stephanie”?  
“Go on” Stephanie chuckled. “I’ll leave you lunch, don’t worry”.  
Tony nodded and stepped closer to Stephanie. He kissed her lightly before walking down to the shop. Stephanie walked into the living room and grabbed a thin blanket before falling asleep again.  
When Stephanie woke up again she made Tony lunch and brought it to the shop. She left it by the door and walked back to cook for herself. Stephanie still had yet to go inside the shop and was starting to wonder what it looked like. She never asked to go inside because Tony was protective of his work so she always let the subject drop.  
Tony emerged from the shop three hours later and he sat with Stephanie on the couch as she caught up on another movie. This one was called Finding Nemo. Tony eventually had Stephanie’s head resting in his lap while watching.  
“Lazy day birthday” Tony questioned.  
“Mmm hmm” Stephanie hummed.  
The two ordered takeout for dinner and Stephanie gladly accepted not cooking for once. They ended up watching another movie, but Stephanie fell asleep half way through. She didn’t mind that much because Tony was there for her. She hoped he always would be.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony finished the movie even though Stephanie had fell asleep. When the movie was done he wondered what to do with her. Stephanie didn’t like the couch for sleeping on so Tony managed to scoop her up and carry her up the stairs.  
“Jarvis” Tony grunted. “How much does she weigh”?  
“Captain Roberts weighs 200.5 pounds Sir” Jarvis beeped.  
“But she’s so skinny” Tony gasped.  
“Captain has little to no fat on her body” Jarvis explained. “She is pure muscle. Muscle is heavier than fat”.  
“That makes no sense” Tony stated. “Even if she is all muscle she shouldn’t be this heavy. Who knows, maybe I’m just weak”.  
“I would doubt that is true Sir” Jarvis responded.  
“I don’t know” Tony sighed. “Jarvis, we’re taking down those bases with my weapons tomorrow. The long trip, I need you to not let Stephanie in. If she asks for me, say I’m busy. She wants to talk to me, I’m not taking calls. Don’t let her know where I am or what I’m doing”.  
“Of course Sir” Jarvis agreed. “I shall be in the armor if you need anything while you are away”.  
“I know Jarvis” Tony chuckled. “Do you think Stephanie will be mad if I have her sleep in my room? The door is open and her’s is closed. I’m just gonna do it anyway”.  
“Goodnight Sir” Jarvis called.  
“Night Jar” Tony yawned.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stephanie woke up the next morning feeling much better than the day before. But when she opened her eyes things were out of place. Why was she in Tony’s room? How did she get here?  
Stephanie noted that Tony wasn’t around so she went back to her room to shower and get dressed. Stephanie also noted that Tony wasn’t sitting in the kitchen like normal. He wasn’t waiting for her to make breakfast because he sucked at it and she didn’t. Steph assumed he was in the shop getting an early start so she started on breakfast.  
“Jarvis” Stephanie called when she finished. “Can you get Tony up here”?  
“Sir is currently deep in his work Captain” Jarvis beeped. “It would be best not to disturb him”.  
“Can you tell him that I have breakfast ready” Stephanie asked.  
“Sir has already ate this morning” Jarvis stated. “He will be busy all day”.  
“Oh” Steph mumbled. “Alright. If he needs me I’ll be out for most of the day. I can come back if need be”.  
“Sir appreciates the offer but he will be fine” Jarvis said.  
“Okay then” Stephanie nodded.  
Stephanie ate her breakfast in silence and cleaned up when she was done. Stephanie ran up to her room and grabbed her bag that held her Mockingbird suit before leaving the house and hopping on her motorcycle to go to Peggy’s.  
Peggy was glad to see the Super Solider after so long of a break and they easily got back into conversation. Peggy asked how Tony was doing and how Stephanie liked Malibu. Stephanie came for a reason though so she hated to bust the woman's bubble.  
“I saw Steve” Stephanie blurted.  
“What” Peggy gasped. “When? Where”?  
“It was a month ago” Stephanie recalled. “He was in Malibu. He stopped two drunk guys from fighting when I saw his face. I was so shocked that I let him get away. He didn’t even know it was me who saw him. But now we know he came here, so we should have an easier time finding him again.  
“What makes you think he’ll come back” Peggy asked.  
“He probably comes to check on you” Stephanie explained. “He must travel all around but he comes back to you. I think he’ll be back, and soon. He’s my twin, I have a feeling that he wants to come back, but he’s scared”.  
“It sounds like Steve” Peggy nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out for him. Happy birthday dearest”.  
“Thanks Pegs” Stephanie smiled.  
“Do you want to see your gift” Peggy questioned.  
“If I say no will you be mad” Stephanie laughed.  
“Follow me hon” Peggy grinned.  
The old woman lead Stephanie down to her locked office. Peggy unlocked the door and ushered the Super Solider. Stephanie gasped at the room. Inside was her old uniform from World War II. It looked like new and next to it was her shield.  
“I got the suit cleaned up for you” Peggy chuckled. “The shield got the paint touched up. Just little things like that”.  
“I almost forgot about it” Stephanie mumbled.  
The pair of twins both had shields made of vibranium. Steve had his painted red, white, and blue, but Stephanie kept her shield with just blue and silver with the center star being white. Steve’s uniform was in the hands of the government but Stephanie had her’s unscathed. The navy blue uniform looked amazing with the three stars along the chest. One larger in the center and two on the sides.  
“I didn’t want to show it to you until I knew you were ready” Peggy explained. “Everything is here and ready for when you can be Captain America again”.  
“When will that be” Stephanie asked.  
“When we get Steve back for starters” Peggy smiled. “Then I have to make some calls and we should be good”.  
Stephanie picked up the shield and smiled at the familiar feel to it. She flipped it around and placed it on her arm.  
“I think you should take the shield back with you today” Peggy stated.  
“I can’t” Stephanie mumbled. “Someone could see it or Tony could and then I’d have to explain myself”.  
“Tony looked up to you and Steve when he was a baby” Peggy recalled. “He grew up loving the two Captains of America. He wanted to be Steve when he grew up. He would beg me for stories about the two of you. He knew that I was close with you and Steve, so he knew the stories were true. You and Steve are symbols for what America should stand for. But we have to shut you in the closet because of how people these days are afraid of what we are supposed to be”.  
“When we find Steve I’ll take the shield back” Stephanie nodded.  
“That works for me love” Peggy said. “Would you like some lunch”?  
“That would be great” Stephanie grinned.  
The two chatted over lunch and Stephanie felt relief to talk to her old friend again. Stephanie went home after eating but was surprised that Tony still hadn’t come up. She argued with Jarvis for five minutes before dropping the subject. The young woman spent the remainder of the afternoon in the gym before leaving the house again to go out as Mockingbird.  
The crime rate in Malibu had gone down a large percentage since Mockingbird had been in the picture, along with the occasional appearance of Iron Man, but he seemed to be an over seas kind of guy. Stephanie was going through her regular route before when she heard shouting. It was the same bar Stephanie had seen Steve break up the fight at last time.  
Two men were arguing with a woman in between the mix. Surprisingly the men seemed ready to agree on something and they both started hauling the girl away. They stopped soon because a man came put of the shadows and knocked both men unconscious. The young woman they were dragging, clearly drunk, ran away and Stephanie hopped down to the alley way. It was Steve.  
Steve saw her and started running. Steph easily caught up to her twin and tried to stop him. Steve just burst his speed more and Stephanie stopped running.  
“Steve” Stephanie called. “Please stop! It’s me, it’s Steph”!  
Steve stopped running and turned around. Stephanie removed the tinted mask and looked to her brother. Steve walked back over and looked Stephanie over.  
“Steph” Steve whispered.  
“High time you came back” Stephanie grinned.  
Steve embraced the woman and Stephanie felt tears welling in her eyes. She hugged her brother back and wished she never had to let go.  
“I thought you were dead” Steve mumbled.  
“Same thing” Stephanie smiled. “Come with me, I can get you help”.  
“They’ll use me Steph” Steve cried. “They could be using you for all I know”!  
“Peggy used privet funding to find me” Stephanie explained. “She brought me back. I want to bring you to her, we’ve been looking for you”.  
“Are you sure” Steve asked.  
“Absolutely” Stephanie nodded. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be back”.  
Stephanie ran back to where her bag was parked and threw her normal clothes on over the suit. She ran back to Steve and hailed a taxi. She gave the driver Peggy's address and they took off.  
-  
Peggy opened her door and jumped back at seeing Stephanie with such a horrid looking homeless man at the ungodly hour it was. Stephanie explained that it was Steve and the older woman relaxed for a moment before embracing Steve. She sent him away with a razor and a clean set of clothes and demanded that he showered. Steph took the time to go into the bathroom and get the costume off from under her clothes. She hated the heat in Malibu that she dealt with. When she emerged Stephanie sat with Peggy while Steve got rid of the disgusting beard.  
“He already looks more refined” Peggy noted as Steve walked out, fresh faced.  
“I’m cutting your hair” Stephanie stated. “No excuse for that mess”.  
“I’ve been on the run for six years” Steve mumbled. “Sorry for not having the time or money to get my hair cut”.  
“Steve darling” Peggy smiled, handing Stephanie an electric razor. “How long has it been since you’ve ate”?  
“Just a day Pegs” Steve said.  
“Sit” Stephanie commanded, pointing to a chair.  
Steve sat and watched his sister wrap a towel around his shoulders. Peggy went to making Steve a large sandwich on the other sid of the kitchen before running to grab juice from the fridge. Stephanie went to her brother’s hair and got rid of the shaggy uneven hair. She cut it back to what Steve had it styled as before the ice and took a comb to it before declaring he was good.  
“There” Stephanie nodded. “Now his hair looks blonde again”.  
“Why does his turn brown and your hair doesn’t” Peggy asked, handing Steve the juice and sandwich.  
“Our father had the trait” Stephanie recalled. “If it got too long it would turn brown according to Ma. She always cut it short to keep that from happening. Steve must have the same thing. Mine just stays blonde, espcially with the sun that we get around here”.  
“How long have you been with Pegs” Steve questioned.  
“I’ve been back for three months now” Stephanie sighed. “I only stayed with Peggy for the first month. I have a job guarding her nephew, Howard’s son, and I live there”.  
“Oh” Steve nodded. “I’m sorry for not coming back sooner, I was scared you would turn me in”.  
“Nonsense” Peggy laughed. “Steve, you’ll stay here until we can get you situated in the current day. How has learning about the 21st Century been”?  
“What the hell is the Internet” Steve cried. “I swear, I hate it here”.  
“I’ll teach you” Peggy smiled. “I taught Stephanie, I can teach you too”.  
“I think I’ll get back home” Stephanie sighed. “I’ll be back tomorrow...I just thought of something”.  
Stephanie walked up to her brother and rolled up his right sleeve to see his shoulder. She pushe up her own left sleeve and nudged the two shoulders together. The identical birthmarks formed a sloppy star when pushed together.  
“Just making sure it was me” Steve asked.  
“Obviously” Stephanie snorted. “I’ll be back tomorrow, we can spend the day together. Bye”.  
“I’ll see you soon” Steve nodded.  
The twins embraced again before Stephanie left. She had to walk a ways to find a cab that late at night but she acomplished it. That’s why Stephanie missed New York, taxis everywhere, any hour of the day. Stephanie walked into the house once she arrived home and went to sleep,   
she would get her brother back tomorrow.  
The next morning Stephanie woke early and ran around getting ready to spend time with Steve. Tony still hadn’t shown at breakfast and Stephanie started worrying.  
“Jarvis” Stephanie called. “Where is Tony”?  
“Sir is asleep in his shop Ma’am” Jarvis beeped. “He had a late night, please do not disturb him.  
“Has he ate in the past 16 hours” Stephanie asked.  
“Yes” Jarvis replied.  
“Has he drank anything besides coffee in the past 16 hours”?  
“Of course”.  
“Then I guess he’s alright” Steph sighed.  
“Sir is at a 96% safety rate” Jarvis beeped. “The other four being the fact that he is asleep inside one of his projects at the moment and it could fall, but the chance if that is low”.  
“Will it be another long day for him” Stephanie questioned.  
“Unfortunately yes” Jarvis stated. “If Sir is in need of you I will contact you. Are you going out today”?  
“Yes” Stephanie smiled. “My brother is back and I’m going to spend time with him”.  
“When you mention your brother you usually mention that he has ‘gone rouge’” Jarvis recalled. “If he needs somewhere to stay, I could ask Sir if it is alright for him to stay here. Sir cares for you greatly Captain Roberts, I’m sure he would say yes”.  
“He is staying with someone” Stephanie sighed. “Thank you for the offer Jarvis, but Steve’s better off with our friend”.  
“Of course Captain” Jarvis agreed. “Enjoy your day”.  
“I will” Stephanie smiled. “Thanks again”.  
Stephanie left the house on her motorcycle and went to Peggy’s house. Steve and Peggy were talking when Peggy's one maid Amy let her in. Stephanie watched the two converse for a moment before going in to steal Steve. Peggy waved the pair off and they walked outside. Steve looked more like himself in the white t-shirt and khakis. Steve saw the bike and stopped dead.  
“Did Pegs give you that” Steve asked.  
“Of course” Steph answered.  
“Can I drive”?  
“Do you have a 21st Century drivers license”?  
“No”.  
“Sucks to be you then” Stephanie laughed.  
The two hopped onto the bike and drove into the city. They went shopping for the remainder of the morning for Steve before heading to lunch at the same diner Stephanie met Tony at.  
“Can I see where you live” Steve asked. “You said you live with Howard’s son, I’d like to meet him. At lease, if he isn’t a pervert like Howard”.  
“Tony’s a softie” Stephanie assured. “Nothing to worry about, he doesn’t know about who we are or anything like that though”.  
“Peggy told me about our Captain situation” Steve mumbled. “She said she’d make some calls but nothing can be done about it yet”.  
“Right” Steph nodded. “Who’s paying”?  
“You are” Steve snorted. “I’m broke and you have a job. Can you believe they deliver clothes to people’s homes now? Crazy”.  
“Better than trying to bring bags of clothes home on a motorcycle” Stephanie noted.  
“Right” Steve chuckled. “I missed you so much. Part of me hoped you were still alive, but I tried not to get my hopes up too high”.  
“Well” Stephanie drawled. “Now we are both back and get to live our lives”.  
‘Wait a second” Steve gasped. “I’m older than you now! I’ve been out of the ice for six years now. You are still 24 while I’m 30”.  
“We’ll put you down as 24 when we make you a legal person again” Stephanie smiled. “We can’t be the true Captains of America if we aren’t twins”.  
“Right” Steve sighed. “Just make me younger even after I cheated death once”.  
“You don’t want the wrinkles to show your true age” Stephanie whispered.  
The two left the diner and rode to the mansion. Steve marveled at the size of the place while Stephanie went to get Tony. She walked to the shop door and waited.  
“Tony” Stephanie called. “Come out, I need to talk to you”!  
“Captain” Jarvis beeped. “A stranger is in the house”.  
“That would be my brother Jarvis” Stephanie sighed. “Get Tony out here please”.  
“Sir is currently busy” Jarvis stated.  
“Just let me talk to him” Stephanie begged.  
“Sir is not currently taking calls” Jarvis said.  
Stephanie stormed off and walked back to Steve. Steve was staring out the big windows in the living room watching the ocean waves.  
“Jarvis” Stephanie called. “Say hello to my brother Steve”.  
“Hello Captain Steve” Jarvis greeted.  
“Who said that” Steve whispered.  
“I am Jarvis, Captain Steve” Jarvis explained. “An Artificial Intelligence created by Tony Stark to be his butler and assistant. I am in control of every appliance in the house and I can be accessed anywhere in the house or in Sir’s or Captain Stephanie’s phone. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me”.  
“Are you alive” Steve asked.  
“No, apparently not” Jarvis sighed, if you could call it a sigh. “I am top of the line programming that no one else has access to in the world”.  
“That’s cool” Steve smiled.  
“Thank you Captain” Jarvis said. If Jarvis could smile, he would have been. “I appreciate your compliment”.  
“You won him over easily” Stephanie laughed.  
“I have that effect on people” Steve smirked. “And AI’s too”.  
“Does Tony have any intention of coming out of his shop today” Stephanie muttered.  
“Sadly no Captain Stephanie” Jarvis answered.  
“What’s this movie” Steve questioned, pointing to a selection on the TV screen.  
“Tangled” Jarvis stated. “An animated movie about Rapunzel, a kidnapped princess with 70 foot long magic hair that works if you sing a special song. This story is about her adventure with Flynn Rider, a thief who takes Rapunzel from the tower she has been in for the majority of her life. I would highly suggest it if you are a fan of Disney”.  
“Let us watch” Stephanie beamed.  
“I’m cool with that” Steve nodded.  
“I shall start the film for you two then” Jarvis beeped. “If we are lucky, Sir might come out of hiding. Sadly, those chances are slim to none”.  
“We can deal with Tony hiding later” Stephanie sighed. “Let’s just have fun for an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it go? I love having Steve back, I wanted him to have his own story to be told about his life in another chapter. The Other Captain might not upload on Friday like planned,I have a funeral to go to. Sorry that the uploads are at random times, I type until I think the chapter is good enough. Love y'all!
> 
> Becca the Biscuit Baker


	4. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People discover some things....and more Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some writers block this chapter, my friend from school helped me out. If the writing style seems a bit off, you now know why.

Steve went back to Peggy’s after the movie finished. Stephanie decided to give up on Tony for the night and went to bed early. The next morning she didn’t bother on asking if Tony was alright. If he was hurt Jarvis would tell her, if he was fine, good for him. Stephanie was fed up with his actions so she punched out her anger in the gym.  
Afternoon rolled around and Steve came over again. He managed to be in a cab on his own and said that he should meet Tony today.  
“Tony won’t leave his damn lab” Stephanie muttered. “There is nothing I can do about it”.  
“Do you know if he is safe” Steve questioned.  
“Jarvis said he is at a 88% safe rate” Stephanie sighed.  
“Then go check on him” Steve said. “He should be 100% safe, you have the right as his body guard to assure that he is safe”.  
“You’re right Steve” Stephanie nodded. “I’ll be back”.  
The young woman walked to Tony’s lab and banged on the door. It was locked so she couldn’t open it.  
“Jarvis let me in” Stephanie growled.  
“I can’t Captain” Jarvis beeped. “Sir has the lab on lock down”.  
“If you won’t let me in I’ll break in” Stephanie stated.  
Stephanie tried the door one last time before walking to the other end of the hall. She ran back at the door and slammed the door open with the force of her weight. The door burst open and Stephanie walked inside.  
Tony was nowhere to be found. The lab was cluttered in a Tony styled way but he was not in the room. Stephanie walked over to his computer and saw that his e-mail was open. The top five e-mails were rejection letters from Howard about Tony’s designs. Why?  
Stephanie perked up when she heard a noise with her enhanced ears. It was coming from the left wall. Stephanie walked over to the wall and listened again. Another noise. A secret room? Stephanie tapped on the panel but it sounded normal. Stephanie noted a small gap, almost a crack in between the wall and the corner and managed to slip the tips of her fingers in the gap.  
Stephanie pulled hard and the wall started opening inch by inch. It flew a foot open and Stephanie fell back. Tony came stumbling through the gap and closed the door with the swish of his hand. Tony glared at Stephanie and the girl finally got a look at him.  
Tony was sleep deprived, obviously. His hair was a mess like it had been in a helmet for hours. He looked sweaty and his clothes were rumpled. He was not okay.  
“What the hell are you doing” Tony screeched. “You never come in my lab. Ever! Why are you in here”?  
“You haven’t been out in three days” Stephanie cried. “I’m concerned that you could be dying. You look like a bat out of hell! I’ve wanted to talk to you for days now”.  
“Don’t worry about me” Tony hissed. “Just get out of my lab”.  
“My brother is back” Stephanie yelled. “I wanted you to meet him! He’s in the living room right now! I haven’t seen him in ages, he wanted to meet you too. Now you have to disappoint him again, because we tried yesterday and you weren’t answering me. You need to learn to trust me Tony, this won’t work out if you don’t”.  
“Your brother” Tony whispered. A nod. “I’m sorry Stephanie, I’ve been swamped with SI work”.  
“No you haven’t” Stephanie stated. “Everything was rejected, you aren’t doing anything for SI, I know it! Stop lying to me”!  
“I’m sorry” Tony mumbled.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
They sat arguing for another five minutes. Tony couldn’t believe he had been away that long. He also realized that he probably screwed things over with Stephanie at this point. The young woman was currently giving him a death stare and it was getting awkward, more than it already was. Tony wasn’t good with words and he didn’t know how to calm her down so Tony did the one thing he knew how to do. Tony kissed Stephanie.  
Stephanie didn’t respond at first but Tony let it sink in and the young woman fell closer. It got sloppy fast and the moan Stephanie tried to hide was amazing. Tony let the kiss say nothing and everything all at once. He would tell her about Iron Man tonight, no questions asked.  
“Stop” Stephanie groaned. “Steve, he’s waiting”.  
“Right” Tony nodded. “Lead the way”.  
“You look like shit” Stephanie whispered.  
“Hot shit” Tony joked.  
Tony followed Stephanie into the living room and stopped dead when he saw Steve. Good god they were identical, and holy shit he was ripped. He had to be all muscle. And seeing the two of them stand side by side made them look familiar.  
“Tony” Stephanie called. “This is my twin brother Steve. Steve, this is Tony Stark”.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Tony” Steve greeted.  
“Likewise Captain” Tony smiled. Similar mannerism too, damn it. “You two are extremely identical”.  
“We know” they both muttered.  
“I don’t know why...but you two look familiar standing side by side” Tony mumbled.  
“I don’t know why” Stephanie sighed. “I hate to make this meeting brief but Tony looks horrid and needs to shower”.  
“Right” Tony laughed. “Once I start building it’s hard to stop”.  
Tony nodded and walked away but heard Steve start a conversation with Stephanie.  
“So this is the guy you end up with” Steve laughed.  
Tony continued on his way and showered. He felt horrible about not telling Stephanie about being Iron Man. He had to tell her. Maybe then she would like him more? Could be less too. Damn, he fucked up.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Steve left soon after Tony went up to shower. He knew how Stephanie felt about Tony and promised not to say anything to Peggy. God she loved her brother and his understanding. Tony seemed antsy the rest of the day and wouldn’t hold still. After dinner he seemed even worse.  
“Are you alright Tony” Stephanie whispered.  
“Fuck” Tony muttered. “I love you Stephanie”.  
Tony was swift but he managed to get Stephanie down on the couch while kissing her again. She would never get tired of him doing that. They had the news on in the background but they ignored it. Stephanie decided that she was ready for Tony and let him go farther. He had just started lifting her shirt up when he perked up to see the TV.  
“Breaking news” the reported stated. “An orphanage just north of Malibu is up in flames. Firefighters just arrived on the scene and we are unsure about the stability in the building”.  
“Shit” Tony cried.  
Tony ran from Stephanie and Stephanie chased after him. Tony vanished down the hall towards the shop and Stephanie followed. The shop was locked when Stephanie arrived and she kicked the door open again. Tony had gone into that secret room again.  
Stephanie forced the door open and ran up a long staircase. Tony was gone. There was a small balcony but Tony was gone. Stephanie ran back downstairs and into the living room. What the hell just happened. Stephanie called Peggy because she ran out of ideas.  
“Peggy” Stephanie cried. “Tony’s gone! He ran into his shop and vanished. I looked everywhere but he’s not here”!  
“Calm down” Peggy whispered. “Tony’s pulled these acts before. He probably just needs space. I know him, he’ll be fine. He’ll be back soon, just sit tight. I made some calls and good news, the situation with Steve and you will be solved within the next three days, could be more, could be less. Just sit tight love”.  
Peggy hung up and Stephanie flopped down on the couch. Tony wouldn’t have left like that. It didn’t make sense.  
“This just in” the reporter called. “Iron Man has now arrived on the scene and has walked right into the building. We don’t know what will happen and- oh no! The building has collapsed. The building has collapsed. Iron Man is inside and according to counts one little girl. But wait...Iron Man is leaving the building with the girl in hand. But... Ladies and gentlemen, the girl is wearing the helmet. Who is behind the armor? It’s...Tony Stark”?  
“No” Stephanie gasped. “No no no”!  
Stephanie ran. She ran to her room and grabbed her bag that held the Mockingbird suit. She was almost out the door when Jarvis stopped her.  
“Captain Rogers please stop” Jarvis called.  
“What did you call me” Stephanie whispered.  
“Captain Stephanie Rogers” Jarvis repeated. “Born July 4th 1918”.  
“How the hell did you find out” Stephanie demanded.  
“I had my suspicions for ages” Jarvis admitted. “But when you came with your brother I knew that it was you. I decided not to tell Sir for fear of your relationship falling. I’ve known about Mockingbird since the beginning along with Iron Man. Don’t leave now, let Sir explain”.  
“I’m going to talk to him” Stephanie stated. “The staff has a beacon on it that starts up if I press a button. I’ll talk to him, but not as me”.  
“Sir is being followed my many personnel right now” Jarvis stated.  
“He’ll lose them” Stephanie declared.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Tony saw the beacon show up in the HUD faster than expected. Mockingbird really had to talk to him now? He needed to get back to Stephanie and explain. She was probably pissed at him but he saw the fire and couldn’t let the kids get hurt. The last little girl had been choking on the smoke so he gave her the helmet, which had an air purifier. His hair had been covering his face for the most part but when he got the helmet back he knew that they knew it was him.  
FBI, Homeland Security, CIA, and some weird place called S.H.I.E.L.D. had already tried to talk to him. Tony had been grateful for the excuse to leave them. Mockingbird was waiting in an empty workshop for him.  
“Mockingbird” Tony greeted. “Is it important, because I have someone I need to talk to right now. Please, make it snappy”.  
“Tony” Mockingbird called. “What made you think you had the right to-”.  
“Mockingbird! Surrender now”!  
A man in a black trench coat was storming into the building with agents. They all circled around Mockingbird.  
“You asshole” Mockingbird yelled. “You set me up”!  
“I have no clue who they are” Tony cried.  
“Nick Fury” the man in the coat called. “Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. come talk with us some time Mr. Stark”.  
“Leave me alone” Mockingbird screeched.  
“Stand down hon”!  
Peggy came into the room and the agents let her through. What was Aunt Pegs doing here?  
“Peggy” Mockingbird whispered. “What is this”?  
“This it the calls I made” Peggy stated. “Sorry for the force, I told them not to do that. We’ve got the situation ready, I’ve already got your brother on the way. Just come with us, please”.  
“Alright” Mockingbird nodded.  
What the hell was happening? Aunt Peggy knew Mockingbird? Peggy whispered something to Mockingbird that he couldn’t catch. Next thing Tony knew Mockingbird reached up to remove the mask. She looked directly at Tony when she pulled the mask off.  
STEPHANIE!  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Stephanie had been lead out of the building with Peggy. The older woman stayed with her until they arrived at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base close by. She promised to be back soon and left the younger girl. She was shown to a bathroom and was handed her bag. Stephanie changed out of her costume and then was shown to Steve. They stayed in a small room with two beds for the rest of the night.  
“Are we going to mention what happened” Steve asked.  
“You mean Tony” Stephanie mumbled.  
“Yeah” Steve sighed. “I saw him on the news. Did you know”?  
“No”.  
“Are you mad”?  
“Yes” Stephanie started. “No. Both? We both lied to each other. What now”?  
“Now we see if he comes here” Steve answered. “S.H.I.E.L.D. asked him to come here. We can see if he shows”.  
“Right” Stephanie nodded. “Steve, I love him”.  
“I know you do” Steve smiled. “Whatever happens, I’ll still be here. You know why”?  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
“Because we’re together till the end of the line” Stephanie whispered.  
“Jarvis” Tony yelled, waking back to the shop through the secret door. “What just happened”?  
“Captain Rogers was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel Sir” Jarvis beeped.  
“What did you call her” Tony whispered.  
“If you would direct your attention to the screen Sir” Jarvis called. “The first picture is of both Captain Stephanie and Captain Steve Roberts found on security footage from a few days ago. The second picture is of Captain Stephanie and Captain Steve Rogers from 1945. They are the same people”.  
“What the hell” Tony exclaimed. “What is the meaning of this”?  
“Perhaps you should talk about it with your Aunt Peggy” Jarvis suggested. “She seemed to know what was going on”.  
“Jarvis” Tony called. “Iron Vault on total lock down. No one finds that armor”!  
Tony stormed off to the garage and sped off to his aunt’s house. Peggy seemed ready for his arrival and opened the door before he even knocked.  
“Come in” Peggy smiled.  
“What the hell happened with Stephanie” Tony demanded. “What is the meaning of this”?  
“Follow me” Peggy said.  
The pair went to a room that Tony had never been in before. Aunt Pegs unlocked the door and showed Tony in. Inside was one of the Captain America suits. Stephanie's suit and shield.  
“After they found Steve in the ice the government planned on using him as a play thing. Only allowed out when they wanted him, locked away for the most part. I knew that meant that Stephanie was alive so I funded a trip to find her. I did find her plane wreck and had her defrosted from her ice block. Stephanie woke up in April and stayed with me for a month, learning about today’s world. Then I had her work for you and she looked for a rouge Steve”.  
“Is this the real stuff” Tony whispered.  
“Yes” Peggy nodded. “Vibranium shield, the suit I had updated with stronger material but same design all around. S.H.I.E.L.D. has Steve’s suit and shield now that I called them. I’m one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. after all, they started a plan to get both of them back into the world where they can do what they were made to do, but live normal lives. Whatever Stephanie told you, it was probably true, just tweaked to fit her fake background”.  
“She told me that she was once almost raped” Tony recalled. “Who was it”?  
“Oh boy” Peggy muttered. “It was Howard”.  
“Oh god” Tony groaned. “What do I do now”?  
“S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to plan a time to meet with them” Peggy stated. “I’d get that done so you can talk with Stephanie yourself”.  
“Aunt Pegs” Tony whispered.  
“I know honey” Peggy smiled. “I’m happy for you both. Just get it talked out so she can come back. I could see it in her eyes, you have to understand I’ve known them since I was 14, I know them well”.  
“Thanks” Tony sighed.  
Tony embraced his aunt and left. He called up S.H.I.E.L.D. once he returned home and had a meeting planned for two days away. He would get her back.  
Howard had e-mailed him 50 times since the news came out that Tony was Iron Man. Tony e-mailed him once back stating that he would never get the armor designs.  
“Sir” Jarvis beeped. “I suggest you rest, you have barely slept the past three days now”.  
Tony went into his room but had troubles falling asleep. He kept thinking about Stephanie. How she would blush when he made implied jokes, how she cared for him from the start, and how she snuggled closer when they slept next to each other, even if she was already sleeping and didn’t mean to. He missed her, he missed her laugh, her smile, everything about her. When Tony did get to sleep he   
dreamed about her and how she had been ready to let him in when he left her.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Tony didn’t come for two days. Steve and Stephanie had spent the majority of the time in meeting rooms with select S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They were starting a program for Stephanie and Steve, a team of super powered people. Surprisingly, two agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. were on that list and another was to supervise them. Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov were on the team and Agent Phil Coulson was to watch over them.  
Apparently Tony had requested to see Stephanie before meeting with Director Fury. Stephanie was shown to a privet confrence room and was told to wait. Tony came in a minute later and tapped on his phone for a moment before putting it away.  
“I just disabled the security camera in here” Tony stated, pointing to the corner.  
Stephanie glared at him. She was pissed, but at the same time she wanted to pull him out of the building and take them home. Love was confusing.  
“You lied” Stephanie mumbled.  
“So did you” Tony noted. “But I told the truth first”.  
“Are we that blind” Stephanie asked. “We couldn’t even tell that both of us were out there. We even met in person, what the hell is wrong with us”?  
Tony just stared before he realized it was an actual question.  
“Nothing” Tony answered.  
“Bullshit” Stephanie laughed.  
“Stephanie Sarah Rogers” Tony cried. “Watch your language, this is a Christian household”!  
“You’re Atheist” Stephanie noted. “Who told you? I was going to, but...I never got the chance”.  
“It makes me feel better knowing that you planned on telling me” Tony smiled. “It’s been weird without you around the house”.  
“Please tell me you ate” Stephanie begged.  
“I ordered out, don’t sweat it” Tony assured. “I’m trying to say that I’ve missed you”.  
“Tony-”  
“Steph, nothing is the same without you” Tony whispered. “I want you to come back home with me. Please”.  
“Will you tell me what the hell that secret room is for” Stephanie asked.  
“Absolutely” Tony nodded.  
“And tell me where the hell you got the idea for Iron Man from” Stephanie questioned.  
“I would have anyway” Tony whispered.  
“Then of course I’ll come back” Stephanie grinned.  
They met half way and Tony kissed her softly. Stephanie had missed him. Tony pushed her back and kissed her harder.  
“We are having make up sex after this” Tony whispered. “No questions asked”.  
“I’m not complaining” Stephanie shuddered.  
They both came to their senses and broke apart. Now was not the time.  
“I just need to clear this up now” Tony muttered. “Do you still have that mindset of finding that perfect guy and haveing a family with a house and a white picket fence”?  
“The guy I found isn’t perfect at all” Stephanie chuckled. “We live in a mansion with no neighbors, and I can’t have kids”.  
“What” Tony gasped. “But you are in perfect health”.  
“The serums sterilized both of us” Stephanie sighed. “So the Super Solider gene wouldn’t pass on. Steve can’t give someone a kid and I can’t carry them. But I also can’t get an STD so there’s that”.  
“Thank god” Tony muttered. “Kids are too noisy for me”.  
“Go meet with Director Fury so I can get out of here” Stephanie grinned.  
Tony nodded and left the room. Agent Natasha came in after him and she smiled at the solider.  
“Do you want to train a bit” Natasha asked. “We will be working together after all”.  
“That sounds fun” Stephanie smiled. “But you have all your weapons and I don’t have my shield”.  
“Actually” Agent Coulson drawled, walking in. “Director Carter brought this in for you”.  
The agent set down the box in his hands and Stephanie opened it. The suit and shield were inside.  
“We have Captain Steve’s suit here along with his shield” Agent Barton called, poking his head in. He seemed like a fun guy. “We redesigned it a bit, more current day, less 1940s. I say we all get suited up and make this more interesting”.  
“Let’s do it” Stephanie grinned.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Tony was welcome to join the team of heroes that S.H.I.E.L.D. was starting. When asked for a name, since he would be leading the team, Steve said the Avengers. Thus, the Avengers were formed. They consisted of Agents Clint and Natasha, Steve, Stephanie, and now Tony. Tony demanded that the two Super Soldiers be released from the compound and Fury assured him that they had home plans designed for them both. Tony told the man with the eye patch that Stephanie was staying with him and the stern man just nodded.  
Tony was directed to where Stephanie would be and watched as the majority of the team trained. Clint had the code-name of Hawkeye and Natasha had the name Black Widow. S.H.I.E.L.D. changed Stephanie's name to Commander Rogers to keep things straight with reports. Tony smiled as he watched his girlfriend fight Clint. The woman seemed so happy to be back in her suit and have a worthy challenger. She knocked arrows away with the shield and threw it off her arm so it hit Clint in the stomach, knocking him over.  
Steve had his suit redesigned and it now looked more like Stephanie’s. Steve now had the all navy blue color but had one star in the center of his chest with two lines on either side of the suit. They both had their shields repainted and Steve’s red shined brighter than before. Stephanie's was different without the red and the darker blue but they both looked at ease.  
Natasha pinned down Steve and Stephanie pinned down Clint at the same time. Tony walked into the room and waved to the four.  
“Guess who just joined the Avengers” Tony smiled.  
“Yes, of course” Agent Coulson nodded. “Commander Rogers, you can head home now. We will have an official announcement about both of you returning in a few days. Captain Rogers, we have a house set up for you next to Director Carter’s home. You will be shown to it tonight. I shall see you all soon”.  
Stephanie stood up and helped Clint off the ground. Clint looked to Natasha with a wicked grin.  
“Should I send Lucky on him” Clint questioned.  
“No” Natasha laughed. “He doesn’t deserve it. He’s just fanboying over Captain and Commander Rogers”.  
“We have names” Stephanie called, walking over to Tony.  
“Sorry” Natasha grinned. “Steve and Stephanie”.  
“We’ll see you soon” Tony waved.  
The pair walked off, not caring who saw them holding hands. Tony showed Stephanie to the car and Stephanie put her shield in the back.  
“Ready to go home” Tony asked.  
“Home is wherever you are” Stephanie smiled.  
“You are way too sappy” Tony muttered, leaning in to kiss the solider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions for future chapters. I started chapter five already and LOTS of stuff happens and I may or may not be finally getting to some very interesting new characters.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: I have decided to venture into the fandom of Dear Evan Hansen. If you like fluff then you might want to check out my new fanfiction on them. Just go look at my works and you'll find it, if you are interested anyway.
> 
> ALSO PART TWO: Who else was slightly disappointed in the end of Infinity War? I loved the movie, it made me cry, but I was expecting something a bit more...bloody, maybe that's not the right word, but it just seemed to be lacking something...
> 
> Love ya'll, bye!


	5. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really pushed to get this chapter out right after the last one. You finally can see Tony's mutant powers, and I very much fail at attempting smut. (I don't like writing it so it doesn't turn out) And we get some more character development from the team. (kinda) Basically it's team bonding.
> 
> ALSO: Tony tries to get Stephanie drunk...it doesn't work.
> 
> Enjoy!

The pair walked in the door and sighed. Stephanie was home and nothing was between the two now.  
“Welcome home Sir and Commander” Jarvis beeped.  
“Hi Jarvis” Stephanie called.  
The two walked into the kitchen and sat down. Stephanie placed her shield on the floor and looked to Tony.  
“The secret room is the Iron Vault” Tony stated. “It’s where I keep the armor. I kept it secret for fear of someone breaking into the shop. By the way, please stop breaking my doors. I’ve had to replace the lock on my shop door twice now”.  
“Don’t lock me out then” Stephanie smiled.  
“No promises” Tony sighed.  
“What are you waiting for” Stephanie asked. “A written invitation”?  
Tony rolled his eyes and stepped into Stephanie’s space. Tony unclipped the helmet and pulled it off her head before kissing her. Stephanie pulled Tony closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“How do we get the suit off” Tony murmured.  
“Let’s go upstairs and find out” Stephanie whispered.  
The two managed to get upstairs without breaking and they both climbed into Tony’s bed. They kicked off their shoes and Tony pulled Stephanie on top of him.  
“I love you” Tony breathed.  
“I love you too” Stephanie smiled.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
As they undressed Tony could sense something was wrong with Stephanie. She seemed to hesitate before anything happened.  
“You’ve never had sex, have you” Tony mumbled.  
“No” Stephanie whispered.  
“I’m not scared Stephanie” Tony smiled, kissing her again. “I think it’s adorable”.  
“Only you would” Stephanie babbled.  
“I mean it” Tony stated, trailing kisses down her stomach.  
“Mmm” Stephanie hummed.  
Tony worked slow, making sure Steph was okay with everything before doing anything. She was beautiful everywhere. Stephanie gasped when Tony pushed one slick finger inside her. She got used to it and relaxed again.  
“You good” Tony asked.  
“Yeah” Stephanie gasped. “Different but good”.  
Tony kissed her stomach and pressed a second finger in, same reaction. Good lord she was beautiful. Tony worked her slowly until she was loose and ready. Tony slowly pressed inside her and Stephanie arched closer.  
“Easy” Tony chuckled. “I’m going slow for a reason”.  
“Fuck” Steph groaned. “Tony-”  
“Calm down Capsicle” Tony grinned. “You feel so nice”.  
“You too” Stephanie managed.  
Tony pushed the rest of the way in and let Stephanie adjust. Once she nodded Tony started pulling out and pushing back in.  
“You look beautiful Steph” Tony whispered.  
“Damn it Tony” Stephanie cried. “This feels nice”.  
“Faster” Tony asked.  
“Yes please” Steph babbled.  
Tony rocked faster and Stephanie started babbling more. She started moaning Tony’s name and god it was amazing. Tony was close and he started talking in Italian.  
“Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo” Tony murmured.  
“Ti amo anch'io” Stephanie moaned.  
Tony pressed a hard kiss to Stephanie as he released. God he loved her. Stephanie let go a moment later and she collapsed. Tony pulled out and laid beside her.  
“That was amazing” Tony laughed.  
“Yeah” Stephanie chuckled. “Can we just sit for a moment”?  
“I don’t have any other plans” Tony grinned.  
“Stronzo” Stephanie grinned.  
“Rude” Tony gasped.  
Tony smiled and pulled Stephanie closer. He closed his eyes and let it sink in that he was dating his childhood hero. And she was amazing in every way. They sat for half an hour before Tony moved to get up. He got dressed and walked to Stephanie’s room. He grabbed a set of clothes and brought them back for the Super Solider.  
“Thanks” Stephanie smiled.  
“No problem” Tony grinned.  
“Sir” Jarvis beeped. “Your father is here”.  
“What the hell” Tony muttered.  
“Go let him in” Stephanie ushered. “I’ll be down in a minute”.  
Tony walked to the front door and opened it for his father. Howard stomped in like he owned the place.  
“Tony” Howard nodded.  
“Howard” Tony greeted. “Why are you here”?  
“To get a look of that armor for SI” Howard chuckled. “Just because you say no doesn’t mean anything”.  
“Leave him alone Howard” Stephanie growled, walking into the room.  
“Ah, Stephanie” Howard smiled. “Such a pretty thing. How are you love”?  
“Don’t call me that” Stephanie snapped.  
“Why not” Howard laughed. “Aren’t you the one who followed me? Does Anthony even know who you really are and what you’ve done”?  
“I had no clue what your intentions were” Stephanie spat. “You tied me down and made me beg! You slapped me when I didn’t”.  
“Keep telling yourself that” Howard grinned. “You wanted it love”.  
“Howard” Tony yelled. “Get out of my house! Leave and go sit on your rich ass with the wife you beat”!  
“Why is Stephanie here Anthony” Howard asked.  
“Because I’m trying to clear the Stark name of any assault cases you raping piece of shit” Tony cried.  
“Give me the armor” Howard demanded.  
“Never” Tony growled.  
Stephanie had ran to the kitchen while the two were arguing. She picked up the shield and walked back in silently.  
“Give me the power source designs then you little shit” Howard barked.  
“You already have them” Tony cried. “I just did what you never could with them”!  
Howard looked down and saw the blue glow on Tony’s chest. He looked up and smiled.  
“Arc reactor tech” Howard nodded. “You minimized it. Why is one in your chest Anthony”?  
“To make sure I always have a flashlight” Tony spat.  
“The accident” Howard laughed. “You built it to keep the shrapnel from the explosion from entering your heart. Why do you think that accident happened Tony”?  
“Y-You set it up” Tony whispered. “You wanted me to die”!  
“Not just because it was you Tony” Howard smiled. “You were a mistake. You were never meant to be. Maria isn’t even your mother. Some reporter who has no name, that’s your mother. You were a golden goose until you started trying to take the company. Then I knew that if I hired the Ten Rings to kidnap and murder you, you could die in honor. But they kept you in hopes for your missiles, the idiots. Now if I take the arc reactor and leave you to die, that would be very interesting”.  
“Like hell you will” Stephanie growled. “I’m a witness, I know what happened, I heard your confession”!  
“Who would believe you Stephanie” Howard asked. “A powered woman who has been in ice for over 70 years”?  
Tony had been making strange motions with his left hand throughout the whole ordeal. He closed his hand into a fist and Stephanie jumped back. The Mark II armor came flying in and started attaching to Tony. Howard stepped back as the armor assembled. Damn, those motion sensors worked like a charm. When the whole armor assembled Tony held a repulser at Howard.  
“Jarvis” Tony called. “You get the footage”?  
“Yes Sir” Jarvis beeped. “I have all the footage needed and I am posting what was necessary to social media. It is trending Sir”.  
“It’s over Howard” Stephanie stated. “Nothing will cover it up”.  
“Authorities are on the way Sir” Jarvis said.  
“Thank god” Tony muttered.  
“Where do you think this gets you Anthony” Howard asked. “The company? I told Maria to make sure it went to Obie, not you”!  
“Maria may not be mother” Tony whispered. “But she’s my mama. She loves me, she dealt with your shit for years, now she’s free to do as she wants”!  
A cop car pulled up and the police officers came running towards Howard.  
“Mr. Stark” one officer called. “Put the gauntlet down! Howard, you’re under arrest for attempted murder, abuse, and sexual assault! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to consult an attorney-”  
The officer kept rambling as he pushed Howard into the car. The other officer came into the house to speak with Tony and Stephanie.  
“You’re Captain America” the officer gasped.  
“Now it’s Commander, but close enough” Stephanie smiled. “Tony, put the armor away”.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Howard had his trial set for the following week and Rhodey, Tony’s friend from college, came to celebrate that night. Steve came over too, but Stephanie left to go get him and Rhodey seemed surprised at seeing the two WWII heroes.  
“James Rhodes” Rhodey greeted.  
“Steve Rogers” Steve nodded.  
“Stephanie Rogers” Stephanie smiled.  
Rhodey shook Stephanie’s hand and Tony poked his head out from the kitchen.  
“Rhodey” Tony cried. “Paws off my girlfriend”!  
“Wait” Rhodey cried. “Tony, what the hell”?  
“Surprise buddy” Tony grinned.  
“Captain” Rhodey whispered. “Is Tony forcing you to do anything”?  
“His dad is the one who tried to rape me” Stephanie snorted. “Not him”.  
“Alright” Tony smiled, walking back with drinks in hand. “I may cook like shit but I can handle drinks. A toast, to Howard finally getting what he deserves”!  
The four clinked glasses and Stephanie was surprised by how strong it actually was. It made her sway slightly. Steve had the same reaction.  
“What did you do to this” Stephanie demanded.  
“I made a high concentration of alcohol for you” Tony laughed. “It’s enough to get you and your fast as fuck metabolism drunk instantly. I wanted you to know what it’s like”.  
“You think we’ve never been drunk” Steve chuckled. “There wasn’t a drinking age back then. Bucky, Stephanie, and I would have a party day once a month and we’d have hangovers for two days with us being so sick. The buzz is already wearing off Tony, sorry”.  
“Damn it” Tony cried. “I wanted that to work so badly”!  
“Who’s fighting for your case Tony” Rhodes asked.  
“His name is Matt Murdock” Tony muttered. “Pepper suggested him to me along with his partner Franklin Nelson. They seem pretty good to work with, and they can’t not win the case”.  
“Tony” Stephanie gasped. “Steve doesn’t know what Dear Evan Hansen is”!  
“Oh buddy” Rhodey laughed. “Sit down and we can show you”.  
Steve shrugged and sat down in the living room. Rhodey looked to Tony and they nodded.  
“Let’s do Sincerely Me” Tony suggested.  
“I’ll be Evan” Stephanie called.  
“Connor” Tony cried.  
“I’ll be Jared” Rhodey laughed.  
“Is this a musical number” Steve asked.  
“Of course you dingle fritz” Stephanie laughed. “Dear Evan Hansen is about suicide prevention, it’s got a very funny song called Sincerely Me where Evan Hansen, the main character, is having someone create fake emails to help prove that Connor Murphy and he were friends before he committed suicide. In the song, Connor is already dead and his image isn’t real”.  
“Okay” Steve nodded. “Amaze me”.  
“Jarvis” Tony boomed. “Drop my needle”!  
The music started playing and Tony looked up. Stephanie and Rhodey crouched over Tony’s laptop he left in the living room at all times.  
“Dear Evan Hansen, we’ve been way too out of touch” Tony sang. “Things have been crazy and it sucks that we don’t talk that much. But I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my nipples and start boning with delight”!  
“Why would you write that” Stephanie cried  
“I’m just trying to tell the truth” Rhodey protested.  
“This needs to be perfect” Stephanie groaned. “These e-mails need to prove that we were actually friends. Just- I’ll do it”!  
“I’ve gotta tell ya that life without ya has been hard” Tony continued.  
“Hard” Rhodey laughed.  
“Has been bad” Tony sang.  
“Bad”?  
“Has been rough” Tony stated.  
“Kinky”!  
“And I miss talking about life and...other stuff” Tony sang.  
“Very specific”.  
“Shut up” Stephanie hissed.  
“I like my parents” Tony continued.  
“Who says that”?  
“I love my parents but each day’s another fight” Tony went on. “If I stop smoking drugs then everything might be alright”.  
“Smoking drugs” Rhodey laughed.  
“Just fix it” Stephanie growled.  
“If I stop smoking crack”.  
“Crack” Stephanie exclaimed.  
“If I stop smoking pot then everything might be alright” Tony sang. “I’ll take your advice, I’ll try to be more ‘nice’. I’ll turn it around, wait and see! Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion! It’s easy to change if you give it your at-ten-tion! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be! Sincerely, me”!  
“Are we done yet” Rhodey asked.  
“Well I can’t just give them one email” Stephanie protested. “I want to show that I was...you know...a good friend.  
“Oh my god” Rhodey laughed.  
“Dear Connor Murphy, yes I also miss our talks” Stephanie sang. “Stop doing drugs, just try to take deep breaths and go on walks”.  
“No” Rhody growled.  
“I’m sending pictures of the most amazing trees”!  
“NO”!  
“You’ll be obsessed by all my forest expertise”!  
“Absolutely not”!  
“Dude I’m proud of you! Just keep pushing through! You’re turning around, I can see”!  
“Just wait and see” Tony sang.  
“Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion” the two sang. “It’s easy to change if you give it your at-ten-tion! All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be! Sincerely, me”!  
“My sister’s hot” Tony added.  
“What the hell” Stephanie cried.  
“My bad” Rhodey snickered.  
“Dear Evan Hansen, thanks for every note you send” Tony smiled.  
“Dear Connor Murphy, I’m just glad to be your friend” Stephanie grinned.  
“Our friendship goes beyond” the two sang. “Your average kind of bond”.  
“But not because we’re gay” Stephanie added.  
“No, not because we’re gay” Tony nodded.  
“We’re close, but not that way” the two continued. “The only man that I love, is my dad”!  
“Well anyway” Tony yelled.  
“You’re getting better every day” Stephanie sang.  
“I’m getting better every day” Tony agreed.  
“You’re"!  
"Getting"!  
“Better”!  
“Every day” the two sang.  
“Hey, hey, hey, HEY” Rhodey joined in, making a trio. “Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion! It’s easy to change if you give it your at-ten-tion! All you’ve gotta do, is just believe you can be who you wanna be! Sincerely-”  
“Miss you dearly” Tony and Stephanie sang.  
“Sin-cer-ely ME” the three cried.  
“Sincerely me” Stephanie sang.  
“Sincerely me” the trio droned on. “Sincerely me”!  
The three bowed and Steve clapped.  
“Very interesting” Steve chuckled. “I’ve never heard music like that before”.  
“That’s because you’re from the 40s you idiot” Stephanie claimed.  
“So are you” Steve protested.  
“I didn’t run away and actually embraced this new era” Steph noted.  
“Will people ever let this go” Steve groaned.  
“You ran away for six years Steve” Tony noted. “People aren’t going to just let it go”.  
“I know” Steve sighed. “I can start a new chapter now anyways. I’ve got Stephanie back, she’s happy, I’m happy, the only thing missing is Bucky, but he’s dead...we can’t get him back”.  
“Sir” Jarvis beeped. “You have guests at the door”.  
“What the hell” Tony muttered.  
Tony walked to the front door and opened it. Standing outside was Clint, Natasha, and a man Stephanie had never seen before. Tony welcomed the three in and shook hands with the strange man.  
“Dr. Banner” Tony greeted. “It’s nice to see you again after the accident”.  
“You too Tony” Dr. Banner smiled.  
“Ahem” Stephanie coughed.  
“Oh, right” Tony laughed. “Stephanie, Steve, Rhodey, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. He is a well known scientist in the world of gamma radiation. He should know lots about it since, well, if you get Bruice here mad he turns into a giant green gamma rage monster”.  
“Wha...” Steve gaped.  
“Wow” Stephanie gasped. “That is incredible! Are you in control? Is it like another personality”?  
“The ‘Other Guy’” Bruce sighed. “That’s what I call him, he’s inside my head. Always having an opinion on everything. When I’m me, I’m in control. When Hulk gets let out...he controls me until I shift back by calming down”.  
“Amazing” Stephanie whispered.  
“I uh...I got a call from Nick Fury last night” Bruce chuckled. “He asked me if I wanted to join a team called the Avengers, yeah...Apparently they are ‘Earths Mightiest Heroes’ or whatever. I agreed to check out the team but I haven’t confirmed anything yet. Supposedly Steve Rogers is leading the team, but he’s long dead”.  
“I’m right here” Steve waved. “I’ve been back for six years now”.  
“Oh my” Bruce mumbled. “So sorry, Clint and Natasha were told to bring me to Tony Stark, but I umm...I’m so sorry for assuming Captain”.  
“It’s alright” Steve smiled. “My sister Stephanie is back as well”.  
“Hey” Stephanie waved.  
“H-How did you both survive” Bruce squeaked.  
“Join the Avengers and find out” Stephanie offered.  
“I-uh” Bruce stammered. “I guess I’ll join. A team of powers, smarts, and talents. Sounds perfect”.  
“Well then” Tony grinned. “Join the party Bruice Bear! We’ve got everything needed. The more the merrier, so Clint and Natasha can join in too. Think of it as team bonding”.  
“You want to know something funny about your file Stark” Natasha laughed. “Since we’re talking about powers and all, I think it’s a fluke in the system, but your file said that you have the X-gene. The mutant gene. You seem completely normal to me no physical change or powers to be seen”.  
“That file would be correct” Tony sighed. “Howard paid lots of money to get it covered up, funny thing, Maria and Howard both have absolute zero history with the gene so I wondered how I ended up with it. My birth mother must have been a mutant, or had history of it”.  
“Why don’t you tell me important things like this” Stephanie groaned.  
“My mutation doesn’t make that big of an impact on my life” Tony shrugged. “I went to a special school to get it under control, now I control when I use my mutation. I haven’t used it in three years now”.  
“Can I ask what it is” Bruce questioned.  
“It’s not exactly uplifting or exciting” Tony mumbled. “I do actually show my mutation all the time but it’s well hidden”.  
“What should I be seeing right now” Clint asked.  
“My eye color” Tony laughed. “It’s said to be brown, but it’s a gold. I’ve worn contacts before but I realized that it didn’t matter. The big part of my mutation is pretty bad”.  
“What is it” Natasha asked.  
“Tony don’t think you have to show them if you don’t want to” Rhodey called. “You only decided to show me because we were drunk”.  
“Nah, it’s fine” Tony mumbled. “Here goes my ego”.  
The group watched as Tony cracked his neck and with a small pop there was a cat standing in Tony’s place. The cat had bright gold eyes and dark brown, almost black, fur. The cat pranced around and hopped into Stephanie's lap.  
“He’s a cat” Clint laughed.  
“Yes, yes I am” Tony spoke.  
“You can talk as a cat” Stephanie mumbled, petting Tony.  
“Yeah” Tony nodded. “Took a year of schooling but I figured it out. I’m still quite close with the school headmaster. Charles Xavier, one of the strongest mutants ever”.  
“What form do you prefer” Bruce asked.  
“If I’m being honest” Tony laughed, leaning closer to Stephanie. “I love being a cat. I’m much more nimble, and I’m small enough to sneak past people. That was the original plan for my escape when I was kidnapped, but Yinsen, someone being held with me, would have been killed if I had escaped. Also, no cat would have been near that cave. I still escaped either way. Another problem with it, cats don’t have thumbs. I cannot hold anything, it sucks”.  
“Did you ever plan on telling anyone about it” Steve questioned.  
“I never planned on doing this again” Tony sighed. “If it was necessary I would have said something, but does it matter that I can turn into a cat? It doesn’t change my fighting style”.  
“This explains so much about you” Stephanie chuckled. “Why you don’t sit on the island stools, why you love sunshine, your strange moments of purring”.  
“I purr” Tony gasped.  
“When you were playing Mario Kart with me you would purr whenever you were winning” Stephanie explained.  
“Look at his chest” Clint gasped. “It’s glowing”.  
‘That’s normal” Stephanie grinned, pushing the fur aside to show the blue glow more clearly.  
“Yeah” Tony mumbled. “Human me does that too”.  
Tony hopped down from Stephanie's lap and sat on the arm of the couch next to Rhodey. Tony cracked his neck again and he was human again.  
“Why does your chest glow” Natasha asked.  
Tony pointed to the small amount of blue light showing through his shirt and started tapping on the reactor.  
“I have an arc reactor in my chest to keep shrapnel from entering my heart” Tony answered. “I didn’t know it would show in cat form, nothing else does, guess it’s because it’s inside my chest. The reactor is part of me”.  
“Does it hurt” Rhodey asked.  
“No” Tony laughed. “I swear this is a case of deja vu or some shit”.  
“I asked the same thing when you told me” Stephanie noted.  
“I forget you’ve known each other for months now” Clint muttered.  
“Yeah” Tony laughed. “Enough about my weird life, I want to see what drunk Clint looks like”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with Dear Evan Hansen right now, that's what the musical number was about. Look up any animatic on Sincerely Me and you can get the idea of what they are doing in the song. Next chapter will take a bit of work, I'm in a funk again. Thanks for comments and suggestions, they help me decide what to put where. 
> 
> PS: Tony is way less of an asshole compared to how he is in the movies, so is Steve. Steve doesn't care about language, or about who people are...unless they are hurting Stephanie, then watch the fuck out, Steve will murder you.
> 
> Love ya'll


End file.
